Auric Welkin
by MadMatter
Summary: Isaac stared into the distance. The sun began to sink into the sky and Isaac felt a calm, soothing feel where his heavy heart once was. The sun disappeared and Isaac felt empty. That empty feeling, burned like a fire. It never left. It took him into every turmoil, every ordeal, and every imaginary hell. But he didn't care. All he wanted, was to see and feel that sunset again.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own Golden Sun. Never had, never will.

I forgot to involve this when i first published this. First I would like to thank SuperRed for being the first person to review my work. It's comments like these is what drives me to want to write some more. I also want to apologize ahead of time for this might distort your idea of this work.

This is actually a novelization of Golden Sun that i am developing. I forgot to involve this fact when publishing this work at first.

The first thing i want to say is that i enjoy the Golden Sun Series, however i was disappointed in how simple and bland the characters who had great potential to be great, was. The idea bred from Golden Sun could be harvested into something amazing with details and creativity. So i should give you a heads up, this novelization will distort and add some details that were not in the game itself. This should add to the disclaimer: these ideas of are original from me, but is not meant to earn money. The ideas that are created are for pure fictional story reasons, nothing more than that.

Anyway, i hope you enjoy this fanfic. And again, thank you for reviewing my work SuperRed.

... Whenever ready to break...

_The world is a cruel place where the good can never survive because the good cannot last long without the appreciation that there is good things that exist. When calamity becomes all that good see, they shall start to precieve it and it becomes their reality. They will be reduced to ashes. So how may good still exist out there? Because deep down, everyone yearns to create beautiful things. In the end, it exist in everybody's heart._

Isaac sat on the soft ground staring at the horizon. Dora watched over him from their house. Isaac was a couple of yards away from her and Dora stayed near the house waiting for her husband. At first Dora was looking after her young child, but then when the sun touched the horizon the hue of blue faded into a faint orange as if the sun smeared itself into the sky. The contrast between the incoming midnight and the sunlight slowly dissipating was compelling. Dora understood why Isaac wanted to stay outside for a little longer finally. Dora watch the shadow of the houses elongate taller than the building itself. It was a sight to see and she wished her husband were here with her. But he was. Kyle came back in time into his house near midnight looking for his family. When he couldn't find his wife, he went back to the yard and found Dora staring over the hill. He crept slowly behind her and wrapped his hand around her waist. He was gentle and didn't scare her. Dora indulged in his hold. "Hi there sweets. You were gone this morning." Kyle rubbed his nose on her neck sniffing. "Yeah. Wild day today. Got pulled into work for a long time. How's our little man?" Dora pointed to Isaac who was sitting on the grass. "Enjoying the sunset I see. It is rather beautiful today."

"Are you feeling okay? You seem gloomy today." Dora noticed that Kyle was a had his eyes fixed on the sunset, but it was weary and show small hints of sadness as if he was forcing a smile. Kyle took a deep breath and began to speak what he had on his mind. "There was a disturbance around the gate area. We went out to investigate the problem but didn't find anything. When we pushed out further, my team found a couple of bodies hidden in the bushes. There were two bodies which were female and one male. Each one of them had casualties that made a small pool of blood where they laid. We only managed to find the body because of the blood. It was a homicide alright, so my team went out to the neighboring towns to try to find out where the bodies are from. So we went to Lunpa looking for someone who might know those people. We described them and check if anyone was missing. My team didn't go to Lunpa, instead we went to vault and there were three people missing. It was a family. A couple and the husband's sister. We tried to find some people who might know why this happened and apparently the wife ran away from home and the wife's dad apparently traveled all the way from Biblin and was looking to kill his daughter. We barely caught him in the cave and if he wasn't that old, he might have gotten away. When we caught him we planned to bring him back to Vault and instead he flung himself into the river. He looked like he was trying to get away, so I shot him with my arrow." Kyle didn't change his expression and just stared at the sun. He just held Dora between his arm. "The worst part of it all was that this kind of case was not one way. Each victim had their own justification. It had too many shades of grey. I managed to talk to this old man and it appeared that he was poor with a dead wife and three kids. He had a poor job with trouble trying to provide his kids. I was able to tell he was poor because of the rags he wore. You could tell he was miserable with his cold eyes and rigid skin. When he began to escort him I began to talk to him, trying to squeeze some last words so maybe I would understand him. I asked him how he killed his child and his future son, and he bluntly said when he stuffed them in a bag, he stabbed each one of them until the screaming stopped. This kind of killing showed hesitation and regret. Then we talked, he was solemn and told the story of why he did what he did. He explained that With a stroke of luck, the prince of Biblin had taken a taste for one of his child and had even planned to marry her. But the child who was just a teenager refused. She had her mind dead set on being with her childhood sweetheart who was in Vault. So she ran away to him. She left her family to rot in slums just to pursue her own happiness. The old man was left with his two kids to suffer alone. That suffering was enough to drive him mad. Already he was in the edge and that was the final push. The old man was mad and he knew it. He managed to keep it together until he realized that he was going to be ruined and then just went mad. There was no right and wrong after his daughter left him, just right and that was to kill his daughter, to bring her down along with him. When he leaped into the river, he didn't try to swim, he looked as if he just wanted to drown. He wouldn't have even been able to get away anyway because the river just leads to a bridge. But I shot him, not as punishment, but to release him from his mad conscious. These cases where people act like people are the worst. Knowing that evil exist out there is bad, but knowing how it comes is just the worst." Dora didn't say anything but she listened carefully. There was nothing Dora could say to make things better, but listening was all that Kyle wanted. They let the silence seep in and the sun made red streaks where the clouds were not as a dark blue settled in. The sun was faint and only the top could be seen. "You think our boy will be okay?" Kyle said. "Of course."

"You sound so sure. What makes you so confident?"

"We live in a nasty world you know. Its hard to think Isaac will grow perfectly because the world is always going to be there. But the world also offers the most wonderful sort of things that we can never give him. It gave us this village where no one is ever in poverty, where we are good to each other, and it gave us this beautiful sunset. The world sometimes give us the worst to that weather out souls. But only weather. We fall apart when we are weathered too much and can't take anymore. Isaac is loving this sunset, and these kinds of things remind us that even if the worst of them all will bring us down, but it won't tear us apart unless we let it. Isaac sees much good here and I have faith that he can handle any thing that will try to bring him down. He is strong like you Kyle, and he will not break apart to easily. I know that because he knows that this world is beautiful and every bad thing is what makes it beautiful. He knows right and wrong is irrational and the only thing that isn't is that we are willing to care for one another unconditionally and that no one is really bad and deep down, everyone is good and has always been." The sun finally disappeared. The shades of red left the sky but they will be back. The cool air settled down undisturbed. "Isaac!" Kyle called him over and Isaac began to run to the house. Isaac was getting big at ten years old. Kyle would have carried him but he was a bit to big and it would be like carrying a grown man. Isaac came and stood in front of him like a solider. Kyle rustled his hair, "You were a good boy right? Listening to your mother?"

"Yes." Kyle turned around and kneeled down. "Climb on my back." Isaac looked at his back wondering if he should. He was big and could walk himself, but he knew that if he did, he would be disappointing his dad. Isaac hoped on and Kyle shook a bit to try and hold his wait. "Ah... Your getting to big for your old man."

"I can walk too if you'd like."

"No no. Your old man still has a bit of strength in him." Kyle hauled Isaac all the way to his room upstairs. Once there Kyle took off the covers and flipped Isaac forward and tucked him in. "Good night Isaac." Kyle said, but before he walked away, Isaac stopped him. "I heard what you said. About the grandpa killing his daughter and her family." Kyle has completely forgotten that Isaac was a Venus adept. It was their nature of able to have heighten senses for one. Hearing was particularly strong for all Venus adepts. "You've been training that ear of yours haven't you? How good can you hear?"

"Pretty good. I can hear leaves rustle from a good forth of a mile. Even further if there's no interference."

"That's outstanding. If you train even harder you'll eventually be able to feel sound rather than hear it."

"I know that already, you've taught it to me several times, but your also trying to change the subject." Kyle took a deep breath regretting what he had said out loud. "You listened all the way, even to what your mother said?" Isaac nodded.

"You have nothing to worry then. You understood what she said right?" Isaac thought about it and shook his head. "Not really. Just the part that people don't break apart when being brought down unless they allow it to. But there's so many bad things out there like what you said of people just being people. So how are you suppose to be so relaxed and solid when things like that happen?"

"Your missing a big part in what your mother said Isaac. Beautiful things only exist because there are such horrible things out there. Did you enjoy that sunset?"

"Yes. It was magnificent."

"That's what Dora meant for you to see. She want you to know that beneath all this turmoil is that there is always something good hidden beneath it. Hope is a powerful word. This one word can bring a person from falling into pieces. Sometimes, hope and faith isn't good enough. But the fact that there are such magnificent things like that sunset, is what keeps your hope together. Isaac, its true that we live in a dangerous world which is dangerous because of people. But we also live in pulchritudinous world which is beautiful because of people. We want you to know that no matter how many hardships you will be forced to endure, there is always something beautiful out there. It isn't something that you should look forward too, but something that makes you happy just knowing that it exists. Its Something that you can create. Its something that is that people can create. It is something that only exist because of people like you and me." Kyle sat down onto the floor and said. "Every bad thing that has ever happened, there will always be something good. A miracle for a disaster. That's just the nature of life. People start to fall apart when they admit that madness is all they see. They become even more mad when their hope breaks apart when they try to look forward to something good like that old man. But if you know that good things exist everywhere around you and that you have to fight, work, sacrifice to keep it alive. Happy days will come when your hope still lights like a candle in the wind and your spirit strong under dying weather. People will start having faith if you have faith in people. Because secretly, everyone is good inside." Everything Dora said began to make sense to Isaac. _Beautiful things are out there. You must fight to keep it alive. Have faith and people will too. _


	2. Chapter 2

... The famished with gifts...

_It is good that people cannot harm other people and not scathe themselves. Because killing another person takes such a toll on their consciousness and always will, people do not become accustom to killing. So how is it that people can still kill over and over again and still have the will to do it over again? Its because it deprives them of something they no longer have. When one can no longer understand what killing feels like, there is nothing that stop them from their goals, or resolve issues with blood._

"Take a look at the Gaia falls beyond us." Saturos peered at the land that was beyond them. On top of the hill they could see the draft easily. The ground appeared solid with snow, but as it continued outward the snow became thinner and it looked as if the ground was turning grey. The edges formed a crack pattern and the land began to fall apart. The cracks on the ground were large and unstable. Occasionally once a day, a piece of land chipped off and fell into wherever Gaia falls lead. The cold grey ground made it feel like the earth was withering away like old dust, gently being blown away. Saturos once stared at the edge of the falls and saw nothing but blackness. The ground was shaky but not weak. The dark was lucid and the objects that fell into it seemed to have just disappeared as if it fell from the sky. The object became smaller and smaller until you couldn't see it anymore. It made it feel like staring off of a cliff. Here near the falls, he felt no heat, no cold, it was as if matter itself fell into the falls. Saturos sometimes became light headed when he was stood at the edge long enough. But when he stared into the black bottom, he found a sense of tranquility. It made him feel small and that the end of the world was slowly closing in like a predator cornering its prey. It was like staring into the sky but in the ground. Infinite space but without the stars, just complete blackness. Saturos took a final glance at the dark filling of the ground as if it was a great and endless sea and said, "This shall be our last time we will ever see such a brilliant yet throat tensing view. For once we invade sol sanctum, we will finally end the calamity that threatens man's very existence. Prepare yourselves, for the road to redemption will be treacherous and painful, but we will finally save our people! Our land! Man honor the dead for the dead shall be given the eternal sleep they shall desire, but as long as we breath air and our backs are forced into the wall like mere dogs, we will fight until we cannot fight no more! As long as you breath, fight for your comrades, for your people! For we need your strength more than ever! It will not matter if we have to fight towns, countries, or nature herself! When our people will need us, we will fight! Together we are impenetrable! As long as we live, we will never stop fighting for our country, for our people!" Saturos men were only nine people, but after the speech, they sounded like an army of millions prepared to raid a country. They raised their weapons in the air as Saturos revealed his long gleaming blade and pierced it into the sky. They cheered because they know they might die tomorrow but wanted to celebrate their lives. They cheered because they know their mission defied the impossible but they were willing to die trying. They grew louder and louder as they left their town. But before it ended, common folk from town who heard their yells came and and cheered along with them. They were children, then they were the workers, the people who were not warriors. All of Prox came and cheered. Together they broke the sound of the storm with their voice and could have broken ice with their yells. As they left, the town shouted, "God speed heroes of Prox!"

It was midnight when they arrived at the village that protected sol sanctum. Only Saturos entered first to excavate mount Aleph and try to find a passage that could lead his team into the mountain. From what he has heard, Vale was once a mining state. Saturos came in the village gates that were almost closed. Saturos asked for refugee at the inn for he was a lone traveler. Lacking no complexion, they let him in. After staying in his room, he went to go explore the mountain. The village was a very quaint place and was green all to the core. The grass he walked on was pure and the air clean. It was quiet with the exception with child play. Saturos continued to sol sanctum when a guard stopped him from continuing. "I'm sorry, it's just a magnificent mountain, is it dangerous there?" Saturos asked casually. "No, but it is a sacred place that is forbidden except for the high elders." Saturos nodded agreeing and walked away. Saturos turned around and saw the guard minding his post. Saturos walked out of eyes sight and stepped around the side of the wall. The guard stood near the edge of the small waterfall and Saturos had a plan. He unsheathed his tiger bane, a prized sword of Prox that was sharp as the wind but as firm as steel. It was prized in Prox because it reflected the psynergy of the user and harvested the specific element of mars. Saturos unsheathed the three foot blade making a glimmering metal to metal sounds then with careful aim, he stabbed it into the wall. It made clicking sounds as the ground began to fall apart. Cracks appeared and the ground began to tremble. The guard felt the ground flinch and before he could react, Saturos pulled out his sword from the wall and a layer of the ground fell apart. The guard slipped into the waterfall and fell down into the bottom river. Saturos continued upward without the guard stopping him and he finally reached sol sanctum.

The mountain was large and grand. The building lacked complexity and was large and simple. as he came closer he noticed small details he missed from afar. The sanctum drove upward as if it was a tornado with sections that stuck out and pulled back in and made a big gap between the sections. From the bottom it looked like a cone, but in reality, it was a straight structure. It seemed to have touched the sky. When he looked up to it, it appeared like it pierced the sky. Saturos didn't go straight to the door and instead head toward the side of the sanctum. As he went toward the edge of the sanctum, he noticed a thin bush that stood out. Saturos pulled it from the ground and revealed a small hole under the bush. He saw a glimmer light and knew exactly what it was. Saturos climbed into it. Vale use to be a popular mining are because of the rare materials, but stopped after people would become sick after entering the mine which was at times fatal. They were unable to protect themselves and gave up when they decide that the mine was dangerous and the risk was not worth the dangers. But Saturos knew why. The mine was completely flooded with purple stone, psynergy rocks. They generate outrageous amount of psynergy when struck. It is dangerous to simple humans because of they are incompatible with alchemy and when their body tries to reject it, it accidentally starts to damage itself to rid psynergy. Saturos began to make his way in the one way mine shaft. It was dark and the mysterious psynergy rock was his only light that help guide him. After a long time of walking he reached a light that was barely a crack up above. Saturos climbed the rigid rock and felt the soft ground which broke apart when he pushed it and revealed another hole. Saturos climbed out and was in a forest. He wasn't to sure where at first, but then saw a campfire a mile away where his men were. He went to call his men over and to go through the hole. All ten of them started to go through the mine shafts, each one of them taking a good long look at the stones. "Intel was right about it being an old mine underneath the sanctum. Morons tried to mine the psynergy rocks and died trying. This will lead directly near the sanctum." After another long walk, Saturos reached a hole of light. He climbed into it first to check the area and it was clear. They snuck into the front of the sanctum which had a lock gate. "There is only one gate because there is only one way in, and one way out. This sanctum housed the most difficult and witty traps you will ever see. Stay sharp." Saturos used his blade aiming carefully, and sliced right between the crack of the two doors destroying the rusty lock between it. They began to excavate the area. They stayed spread apart but made sure no one was left behind. They reached several puzzles which were bypassed easily. They were simple mazes and Saturos was amazed how easy they were. He felt like he overestimated the place. The hidden passages were just status that blocked the path. You could tell if a statue could move by the smooth bottom that it had. Finally he reached the room that was the final room that they looked for. The room where the sol shall set and the Luna will settle. Saturos remembered this verse because it should reveal the secret room they were looking for. When they reached the two room and it was sol they saw first and Luna was in the other room. _Its suppose to be the other way around, _Saturos thought and figured that this too will be a puzzle of some sort. They continued into the hallway that evolved into a staircase and to the very top of the sanctum. The team began to examined the areas and found the identical room but with statues surrounding it and with water surrounding the platform of sol and Luna from a moat. Near the back, there were no walls except pillars that exposed the outside. Saturos went toward the statue that surrounded Luna and when pushed it, it moved. It began to shed light onto the platform, it turned the moon into an edge that looked like a sun. But when he let go, the statue fell back to where it was. "Erasmus, Krueger, Wilton, push the statues at the same time." They reached into position and started to push the statue toward the platform. At once the Luna changed into the sol, but the sol in the other side of the room remained sol. Suddenly Saturos notices something happen to the statue he had pushed. It trembled it bit. Then it exploded. Saturos flew backward and landed into the water moat surrounding the other platforms. His skin was torched which surprised him because he should be immune to the fire. It calmed down a bit and Saturos swam back up. His men who pushed the statue were scorched by the explosion. Wilton stumbled around enveloped completely in fire and tripped between the gaps of the pillar and fell off the building. Krueger collapse on a corner and the fire danced on his body turning him into charcoal. Only Erasmus managed to fall into the water before the fire did any significant damage. But his skin was burnt to a crisp and he couldn't walk. His men quickly began to act to save the remaining people but the trap had already begun. The sanctum trembled violently and Saturos could not keep his footing. Suddenly the top sanctum began to tilt forward. Saturos slipped and began to slide on the floor and to the pillars that lead to his death. Saturos managed to grasp on what was left on the statue and two of his men who didn't grab onto anything fell on top of the cylinder pillars. But the pillars fooled them and started to crumble and broke apart leading the two to their fall. Then the sanctum slowly began to shift back normally and Saturos went to the trench where Erasmus laid unconscious and picked him up. He ordered his people to fall back, but Menardi who was near the edge pointed up to the sky. A storm was brewing. The clouds became a dark grey and it amassed over the sanctum. "Run now!" Saturos yelled. His remaining men started to run for the exit while the storm grew and then lighting began to strike the sanctum. The thunder that crashed ripped apart the mountain and the sanctum tearing it into pieces. Saturos and his team ran trying to escape the calamity.

Isaac awoke dazed. His mother was shaking him awake. "Isaac! Please wake up!" His mother pleaded. Isaac sat up rubbing his eye while his mother paniced getting him ready. "Mother? What's going on?" Isaac asked when she strapped on his cape on him. "Mount aleph is falling apart. We have to get out of here and take cover in the town plaza. Lets hurry." Isaac stood up and started to run downstairs following Dora. When they reached downstairs, Isaac saw a giant boulder where the living room used to be. _I can't believe I slept through that_ Isaac thought. There were boards everywhere and the rain was pouring into the house. Dora opened the door and called over Isaac who was trying to comprehend what was happening. When they reached outside, They were shifted off their steps with the heavy rain and wind. Dora grabbed Isaac's hand to keep him from shifting off course. As they were heading down to the plaza, they noticed a man walking towards them. It was Kyle. "Dora! Are you okay? Where's Isaac?" Dora pulled Isaac a bit closer and nodded to show they were fine. "Okay, evacuate to the plaza and stay at the inn. I'll be back."

"Wait, your not coming with us?"

"I have to help evacuate the other villagers, just take care of Isaac and get to the plaza." Dora glanced at Isaac who was fourteen and was tall for his age. "Isaac can reach the plaza himself. Let me help you." Kyle wanted to refuse, but he knew that the villagers are in great danger and most of the guardians had gone off to try to hold off the massive boulders that could pulverize houses. They were few on people holding off the most threatening boulders and few people evacuating the towns folk. "Okay. Stay close to me. Isaac, you'll be able to take care of yourself, right?" Isaac reassured him with a nod. "Okay, take cover in the inn. We'll be back, when we are finished. Don't do anything foolish." Kyle and Dora went ahead and vanished in the dark rain. Isaac began to walk down toward the plaza with the heavy rain wearing him down and the wind weighing him down. It was midnight and with the rain, he could barely see in front of him. Isaac put on his hood of his cape to keep the cold weather from his face which was freezing up. He tightened the tunic around him so it would try to keep him somewhat warm. He kept his eye on the ground where he could see until he reached the stairs. He saw a giant boulder had demolished the stairs and it was a small cliff now without the stairs and Isaac knew he wouldn't be able to jump it uninjured. So he went backwards toward his house. He walked fast but cautiously. Every now and then, the wind intensified and blew louder than a whistle. Isaac had trouble taking steps whenever this happened. So he moved fast to not be caught in the rain as often. As he moved forward be saw small boulders all about that dug miniature craters where it hit. Some hit houses that broke them apart. Isaac kept walking and heard someone who was making grunting sounds. He followed the direction and found Garet who was trying to pull a chest with him. Isaac went to call him out and Garet said, "Isaac? I'm trying to save my stuff!"

"Garet, there's a storm causing boulders to fall off the mountain! We have to go!" Garet glanced at the several boulders around him and at Isaac who was stood behind him. "Could I at least like bury my things?" Before Isaac could say anything, a boulder crashed into the house next to them. "Whoa! That was pretty close... Lets get out of here!" Garet chuckled. They walked close to the wall to hide from the wind and some of the rain. They walked close to each other and made sure they could still see each other. The rain grew even more heavier and instead of the wind blowing harder, a lighting bolt struck the mountains and made a terrifying loud sound that made them deaf for a bit. The sound matched the size of the lighting bolt that was thick and looked like a tree branch flashing down. Isaac could hear the mountain falling apart and when the flash occurred, he saw completely in front of him and saw the guardians near the hillside trying to halt a gigantic boulder that looked as if it could take out two houses at one. Isaac could hear them yelling, "Focus! We have to keep this at hold as long as possible for the villagers to reach safety. Don't mind the other boulders for now, just keep this one at bind for now!"

"Its huge! This could destroy the town alone!"

"We won't be able to stop it, just hold it as long as you can!"

"Hey, did you see those kids? I think I just saw the captain and the mayor's son!" another flash of lightning came crashing down and Isaac and Garet saw a man staring at the two. They also saw the the size of the boulder and was amazed that they were able to keep it at bay. It was as large as a meteor. "Kids run! Take cover in the plaza now!" Isaac and Garet started to run after seeing the boulder. They started to go down the stairs that was thankfully kissing the cliff so they managed to hide from the wind in as they walked as well. When they finally reached the bottom, another flash of lightning crashed the mountains and they saw a group of people near a portside of a building in the flash. Isaac and Garet rushed over to the house and saw it was Jenna's family and Isaac's parents. When they peered into the river where their vision was, they saw a boy clinging on to a piece of wood. Dora saw the boys coming from the other side of the house and called out to them. "Isaac! Garet! What are you doing here?!" Isaac yelled that the stairs were destroyed and they had to take a detour. "Who is that on the piece of wood?" Isaac asked. "Its Felix."

"Oh dear... Is he okay?" Dora glanced at Felix who was still hanging on the piece of wood. The wind was strong and the rain made the current vicious making the odds against Felix. Dora went back into the house along with Jenna and came outside and meet up with the two boys. "There's nothing we can do right now, so we need to find more help. I'll go to the north to see if there are any guardians left that have longer rope or anything. You two and Jenna go to the plaza and see if there is any help there. If there isn't... Just stay there." before Jenna had the chance to object, Dora left for the north. "Come on. We're almost at the plaza. Felix need our help." Isaac said. The three of them started to head east where the plaza was.

The plaza was a much safer area compared to the west because it wasn't close to the direction of the mountain and was located where the hill wasn't at so it had a lower chance of a boulder rolling down. The inn was also a safer area because of the guardians that were protecting it from incoming boulders. They rounded everyone at the inn so they would only have one place they will need to defend. Isaac, Garet and Jenna reached the inn and there was the guardian in the front of the door. "Get in here." he said. Isaac told him about the situation Felix was in and asked for help. "Little Felix fell into the river?" The guardian went into the inn and came back with ropes and other supplies. "Okay, you three stay where you are, I'll go help the others."

"You'll need our help to get to where they are!" Jenna said. The guardian thought about it and decided it would be better to have them guide him to it. "All right, take me to him then." The three went to take the guardian to Felix.

The four guardians had focused to keep the giant boulder in place, but their psynergy slowly wore down. They were exhausting their selves and each time the lightning would strike or the wind will blow harder, they will tremble a little. "I'm almost tapped out! We have to let go!" One the guardians said. The other three agreed. They were using energy that was not there anymore. They slowly stepped out of the way of the boulder and as they did, the boulder started to move forward again. They release their concentration and jumped out of the way of the boulder. The boulder began to storm down the hill with great momentum and weight. It crashed into the ground making sounds as loud as the thunder and shook the ground each time it hit. "Huff... Huff... I hope the people are safe..."

Isaac, Garet, and Jenna reached the bridge when they saw Dora waiting for them. "There you are! Did you find help?" The guardian stepped in position where he could be seen. "Good! Come down here and help Felix!" the four of them ran down the stairs toward the house when suddenly, the crash of thunder without lightning numbed their ears. The floor beneath them was shaking violently. It felt like an earthquake. But it wasn't. The massive boulder they saw before was crashing into the ground and shattering the floor and bouncing back up. It demolished houses that was in its way, and then it reached the waterfall. It got caught between the river and the current carried the waterfall down. Isaac stared at the boulder that came down with the waterfall. Kyle and Jenna's parents turned around. The boulder looked like the moon coming down. Kyle completely froze. He felt like his heart stopped. There was nothing he could do. A man who always finds a way out could not think because there was nothing to do. The giant boulder crashed down where they were at and they simply disappeared. A big splash of water poured over them and the ground shook violently that made Isaac sick. Isaac who blacked out when the water slammed him into the wall was recuperating from what happened. Isaac stared at where Kyle once was. The house and the port was completely destroy and only left behind scattered wood from the impact everywhere. Isaac looked into the river and saw that Felix was no longer there. The boulder must have carried him away as well. The rain was hard and didn't let up nor did the wind. Nothing went though Isaac's mind except to look for help. They were cold and some of them were injured. Isaac mustered what strength he had and went to the battered bridge which was surprisingly intact still, and headed for the plaza. Garet who stared at the sight of death was paralyzed with shock at first but when he saw Isaac leave he realized what has happen and what needed to be done. _Isaac... Where are you going?_ _Its times like these where men have to stick together! _Garet had his sense back together and ran to the plaza where Isaac is.

Saturos placed Erasmus down near the shade of a tree where it shield him very little from the hard rain. Saturos had the chance to examine his wounds up close and found his hands took the most damage where it was trickled with blood leaking on the rough areas which took the worst burns. His arms were bad, but not as bad as his hands and his body was alright due to the fact he was a fire adept and the fire didn't do an incredible amount of damage on him. Saturos went to the ledge of the cliff. It was just Saturos, Menardi, and Erasmus left out of the ten people. Two who died from the initial explosion, another two who died in the fall, and another three did not make it when the lightning began to strike. The hallways caved in and they did not make it. They were either scorched with direct strikes or buried under rubble. _How did this happen? All my men... How can I return home now? _Menardi stepped to the edge as well with Saturos. "We will have to try again another time. We managed to get out of this mess alive, we can't give up yet. We were close, next time we will succeed."

"To think the sanctum could unleash a storm this powerful though. Now our men are dead. It will be hard to do this with just me and you. But you are right. Next time, we will succeed. We know what we are up against and we will be more prepared." as they were speaking, they heard a voice of a young boy cry out toward them. They were confused, and when they stepped over the ledge, that saw a young boy standing still near the Cliffside. The boy noticed them and had a certain fear in his eye. "You... You were eavesdropping on us weren't you?" The boy staggered back shaking his head. A boy with red hair whispered in his ear and Saturos and Menardi immediately became suspicious of them. "Those brats might ruin everything. What should we do?" Menardi asked. "They must forget. Don't over do it." Saturos jumped down to the closest child who was the blond boy and tackled him onto the floor. The boy was taken by surprise and Saturos began to swing his fist on him. Menardi reacted to the red head boy and picked him up by the collar and slammed him into the wall where rocks almost crumbled. He staggered onto the ground unconscious. When Saturos could tell the boy was almost out after five punches, he stood back up and wiped the blood off his fist. Saturos climbed back onto the edge and picked Erasmus back up and started to exit the town with Menardi, leaving Isaac and Garet unconscious. They went through the front gate that was empty and headed back to the camp site they were. Saturos placed Erasmus in the tent. Erasmus was conscious as he set them down. "Is anyone else alive?" he asked. Saturos didn't look at him in the eye when he said, "Just Menardi."

"Saturos... Don't be so hard-"

"Stop, just stop. My men, their families, relied on me to perhaps take them home alive. Now they are all dead with only me alive. How do you think the towns people will be? Do you really think I can just say I was lucky?" Erasmus didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. Captains always take the burden of their men. Their mistakes, their succession, their death. Saturos came out of the tent, exhausted from running and frustrated from his failure. He stood outside the rain letting the water soak him. Saturos didn't care anymore, he wasn't even too sure if he could light the beacons on his own, but would have too. In the rain, he heard a faint yell in the distance. He went to the direction and saw Menardi staring at bodies floating along the river. She followed the direction of the river, as the current took the bodies with them. Saturos began to follow the bodies as well. "Should we help them?" Menardi asked. "My friend, shouldn't that be an instinct to help the needy?"

"Yes, but I'm a bit disgusted by these Vale people right now." Saturos snickered. Saturos walked into the shallow river and picked up the bodies and Menardi did the same. They were three adults and a young boy. They took them to cover under the trees. The two of them stared at the unconscious people. Saturos checked their pulse and breathing which were fine. "Do we just leave them here? Let the towns people find them? Let the jackals at em?" Menardi asked. Saturos stared at the young boy. "Menardi, do you know what an assimilator is for an adept?"

"An assimilator? Adepts that can harvest their own and adjacent element with no filtration nor limitation. Assimilators can accept psynergy of the purest form and even amplify their own element. Assimilators can find psynergy that normal adepts can't absorb. At least that's what I've heard." Saturos kneeled down to the child. He rolled him him to the side and saw something suspicious under him. Beneath the dirt that surrounded the people, laid pure grass that just recently grow. It was short but was a pure green compare to the brown. "Look, if the storm was psynergy, he absorbed it subconsciously. Venus, the ability of nature from creation to distortion. Isn't that outstanding? You know how adepts can only harvest and produce psynergy of their own type? Adepts can only harvest a few through mind skills which only grows stronger with practice. But assimilators have the ability to produce massive amounts of psynergy they are align with and to top it off, they have no sort of filtration when it comes to harvesting their own or natural psynergy. They use psynergy to the most purest form and can harvest it limitlessly with ease. They basically have no issue and absorb psynergy with amazing proficiency. But that's not even the best part. They can even absorb psynergy of other elementals. This boy here managed to use Jupiter psynergy, a prime weakness to Venus and create life. They are extremely powerful and they have really no limitation." Saturos went back to the tent and took some rope with him. "Tie them up, we'll bring all of them back to Prox. I think we just found the solution to infiltrating the Venus lighthouse. This boy, we will need him."


	3. Chapter 3

... A regal reparation...

_People say that whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. In reality, whatever doesn't kill you might make you stronger. It depends if it kills you or not. It could leave you broken where you are left trying to fix the pieces as a stranger. It could make you weaker where you cannot breath as easily as before. It could leave you expose where you are always damaged and move along with a part of you missing. It's surprising to see how easy it is to kill someone. It could also make you stronger._

Isaac felt a rough hand over his head. The light was blinding and he couldn't see a thing. He felt a piercing pain in his head that made his eyes hurt. He heard a deafening ringing sound that wouldn't go away. Isaac shifted his head and his headache intensified. But the light he saw was slowly fading and he began to see what the light hid. The great healer had his hand over his head and the light made his headache disappear. His back neck began to feel relieved and he could start moving his head without pain. The ringing in his ear began to fade away. His eye lids were no longer heavy and he began to sit back up. The great healer helped him back up and he immediately began to feel fatigue. Isaac showed his weariness in his drooping eyes and his gasp for breath with loose arms. The healer set him back on his bed. "Your sick. You were unconscious in the rain for a long time. Do you remembered what happened at all? There were no rocks that could have hurt you and your wounds indicated like someone attacked you." Isaac wondered what did happened. He didn't remember except the boulder crashing. Isaac shook his head feebly. The great healer did not take his eyes off of him though. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"I was speaking more mentally than physically."

"What do you mean?" The great healer made a deep sign. "Many people died today, your father is one of those men." Isaac looked at the ceiling trying to avoid the healers deep gaze. "My father once told me we exist in an equally beautiful and terrible world. He was right, but a part of me still didn't understand what he meant. I don't get what he meant by hope gets you through madness. Hope is irrational... A few words and thoughts can't keep men together. He said life is dangerous and you look for compassion deep inside. After this, I've been having doubts now. It may be the other way around, if there is any beauty in this world..." the great healer did not change his face expression. The first thing he said with a strong voice was, "That was vile of you to say such Isaac." The great healer had no bitterness when he said it, just a tone of strong disagreement. "You must think that hope is for the idea that something beautiful exist out there. That not what hope is because it is always out there. Hope is a simple word that reflects the resilience of the human soul that we shall not fall apart under weather. The will of seeing through a rain storm, even if there's not a rainbow. The will of living a life along with its horrors with the greatest. Hope sometimes isn't enough, but only because men who only seen madness believes that madness is what the world is. But that is not true. The wold is not the most harmonious place, but not the most perilous either. It is both, sometimes more than the other, but happiness nor evil will never disappear. Hope, is accepting this and to live through all the waves of the world as whole. To enjoy the best, to endure the worst. That is what hope is for. It is not to yearn, but to become a bit stronger." Isaac kept stared at the ceiling. Words of his father and the great healer began to fit and make sense. Isaac began to feel drowsy and the great healer could see it. "There is one thing you always want to remember, you create beautiful things and you can create mad things as well. If your intentions is for the good, you know your not falling apart. Cry if you wish, for it keeps you from growing bitter." The great healer stood back up and walked out of the door. Isaac rolled onto his side to get into a more comfortable so he could cry himself back to sleep.

... Six months after the accident...

As the days went by, the boulder incident became a mere memory. The wreak site where Jenna once lived was left undisturbed and when people walk near it or glance at the broken house, people would acknowledge it. But it was slowly forgotten. Accidents happen and people knew that, after it was over the people went on about their regular lives, occasionally looking back at it when they need to. The people who were haunted everyday by the incidents were the victims who had close ones to it. They had to cope, readjust their lives to fill the empty gap and hopefully move on. They never had forgot because this incident made another chapter of their life with significant changes which would become a part of them and make up who they are. After all the only way to fill empty gaps is readjusting, not ever adding. Voids can't seem to be replaced by anything. So Isaac had to learn to cope. Each day he would suffer the despair of realizing that a person who made a big part of his life had disappeared. But tomorrow would always come. As each day came by, he realized that even the his beloved father was gone, happiness never had left, he just need to open his eyes a bit more to see it. He still had his mother who cherished him and who he loved equally the same. And he still lived in a beautiful village with people who are kind and offer him a sense of hospitality that can only be found with other people. Besides happiness, his father's death shifted into something that was planted in his memory, for he never forgot, but never let the despair haunt him anymore. At times he would find himself mourning, but it will no longer reach him for as long. Isaac has accepted with his father's death and moving on would mean not allowing it to choke him constantly when he would think of him. Whenever he thought of Kyle, it was not of his horrifying death nor his absence in Isaac's life, instead it was of his insightful advice and everything he had done for him and how Isaac planned to live his life to the fullest without regrets or burdens. Life went on, but Isaac had never forgot that moment for it changed who he was.

Avalon was at her office when Marshall came in. "Kyle's little boy is outside of the sanctum right now saying he wants to be a guardian. You want to talk to him?" Avalon thought about what she heard just now. _Like father, like son, _she thought to herself. "Bring him in here." she told him. Marshall went outside and guided him into her office. Isaac stood in front of Avalon's desk with a strong posture. "Marshall, if you could excuse of for a little while please." Marshall went back to his office. Isaac did not quiver nor shake in front of her and stared at Avalon as if he was trying to see right through her. "You don't need to make any formalities just yet Isaac, your not in the process of becoming a guardian yet. Sit." Isaac relaxed his shoulder a bit and took a seat in front of Avalon. "Guardian huh? Not that we don't need you, but your only fifteen, am I correct?"

"Yes you are ma'am. But I would ask for you to make an exception please. During times like such, I will be needing a job to help provide for my mother. You and my father were close, I was hoping if I were to ask you in person you might consider to allow me to be one." Avalon looked at the boy. He was tall and somewhat built making it possible to take him as an adult physically, but the job of a guardian was not easy and was filled with peril that he will have to endure on his mind. The process of becoming a guardian wasn't easy to start with, it took much physical training and emotional hammering to prepare him for what they would have to face. But something about Isaac made him appear strong. Avalon wasn't sure if it was because he was the spitting image of his father or his determination that was admirable. "This sort of work is hard. Have you asked your mother yet?"

"Yes. She was weary at first, but I assure you, she approved."

"I suppose your a good persuader then. Then tell me, why do you want to do this? This line of work is like I said, difficult both mentally and can at time exhaust your spirit and energy until you cannot walk anymore. We all still have trouble with enduring the harsh weather of what we do. Money, is not a good reason to do this job. If you want money your better off doing the business market or political studies. And trying to follow your fathers footsteps is not a good one either. No one can replace him. Do you still have a good reason for becoming a guardian?" Isaac did not leave her locked eye sight. She kept trying to stare into his eyes, but when he politely stared back with such sincerity, she could not pull anything from him. "My father would sometimes leave in the mornings and not come back until the late afternoons or evening. He would come back tired and sometimes sad. But he would talk about it. Not to me of course, but to my mother. Having good ears, I eavesdrop sometimes. I would hear his story of death and all of these people who act like people in the most disturbing ways. My mother would just stand there and listen, sometimes she wouldn't say anything because listening was the best she could do. But sometimes she would say something. The things she could say would restore what ever lost hope he had. It restored mine as well. One day I told Kyle I was eavesdropping because what Dora said sometimes don't make sense to me. So I asked him what my mother meant. He told me a whole bunch of things that I will never forget. One of those things are that we have a choice to create beautiful or ugly things. We shape the world that shapes us. The problem about beautiful things though, is that we must fight in order to protect it. I want to be able to create this beautiful thing he describes and perhaps protect it as well because for some odd reason, I cant stand to watch people suffer. I can't watch something good disappear because people lose faith. I want to do good things. I want to preserve it. I want it to exist for people."

"... And you told your mother this?"

"Similar in ways." After the long speech, Avalon remembered what Kyle told her before becoming captain. It was similar in ways too. "Isaac, I will train you, you will be a guardian like you wish. Just make sure those words you have said do not fade away. That, what you have, is what you need if you plan to be a guardian." Isaac smiled. "Thank you."

Dora opened the door to Avalon who stood in her full uniform. "Good evening Dora."

"Avalon. Please come in."

"I'd rather not. I am not in a suited shape to be walking into your home." Dora saw that her boots were brown with dirt and her cloths reeked sweat. "Another hard day?" Avalon nodded. She had a cold stare where her eyes did not move at all and did not look sad nor happy. She reached into her back pocket and reveal a set of packets and handed it to Dora. "These are the papers that you and Isaac will need if he is planning to be a guardian. It will not cost you anything, but it has crucial information that you will need to know." Dora took the papers and skimmed at the words. "Okay, I understand. I'll make sure to discuss these with Isaac tomorrow morning. Is there anything else you might need Captain?"

"Yes, a personal verification that you did in fact approve what Isaac wants to do." Dora nodded and leaned on the door making a deep sign. "I wouldn't think he would get to you, but he gave you that speech, didn't he?" Avalon told her about what Isaac told her. "Indeed... It was quite a say. I wanted to refuse right away, but he told me that, and I feel that if I tried to stop him, I would be contradicting what I have said about creating something beautiful. I couldn't do that. I believe we have to shape this world positively with ourselves. I'm scared for Isaac sometimes, but he had never ceased to make me proud by constantly trying to create this utopia sort of world in a time where it is far from it."

"Dora... Your son, he is in good hands. You and I will help him be good man." Dora smiled and Avalon smiled as well. They shook hands and Avalon promised to look after her boy.

Isaac looked through the papers with his mother. It was his schedule of when he would go to the sanctum to meet Avalon. It was Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday full time. It stated information that guardians needed to know, but it wasn't alot because he was suppose to learn much of it. Most of it belonged to Dora for legal purposes. "Do you understand Isaac? you meet with Avalon tomorrow." Isaac nodded. "I don't have any sort of chores for you at the moment, so you're free today."

"Okay. But if you do, find me and I'll be ready." Dora smiled. "Go get a long breath of air Isaac." Isaac went outside and took a deep breath. The air was crisp with a little breeze that cooled the hot air. The sky was a bit cloudy but it was still a beautiful day. Isaac began to walk to the mayor's house to find Garet. The time was still early so the open ground was mostly empty with few people wandering around. Isaac knocked on the mayor's door which was of a large house that stood out in the village. Garet answered the door. "Yo Isaac. What are you up to?"

"I'm free to do and I was wondering if you are as well." Garet ran back to his house and asked his parents who said yes. Garet sprinted out of the door happily.

"Ahhh! Do you smell that Isaac? That's the scent of spring. Such a gorgeous day. I just want to lay all day in the shade of a tree and let the air sing me to sleep."

"You're just lazy man."

"Maybe, but you're just as bad."

" Yeah whatever. Why are you so happy? It's unnatural."

"I'm just glad to be outside. I was cleaning, cooking, reading, and well... Anything else that melts the brain." They wandered together to Jenna's house. Since the accident, she lived at her grandmother's house. Isaac knocked on the door and nobody answered. He knocked again and an old lady opened the door. "Hello grandma, is Jenna free today?" The old women shook her head and closed the door. Isaac and Garet looked at each other. "I kinda saw that coming. She haven't left her house for two months." Garet said.

"Yeah, but she'll come out eventually."

"I hope so." They walked to the east part of town where there was a light forest there. Some parts there were heavy with trees and other parts where it was mostly just grass with small amount of trees. They found a spot which was short grass and they laid on the ground staring at the sky. "Who would have ever thought the ground could be so soft?" Garet said.

"Your very optimistic today. Do you have a good reason why?" Garet chuckled a bit. "Isaac, its a beautiful day and we get to enjoy it. What else would you want to do on days like these? Why are you so negative?"

"I'm not. Your just too happy for your own good my man."

"There's no problem in being happy."

"I suppose not. But it just feels weird to be that happy. Especially with you, you're usually complaining."

"Dude, well when I'm not 'complaining', I'm a happy man."

"Of course you are."

They gazed at the sky where the clouds slowly moved to the west. The clouds merged and formed different sort of shapes that Isaac and Garet tried to distinguish. Isaac kept his gaze concentrated on a single cloud that changed its shape majestically into forms that Isaac could not tell what it was. As it moved it began to fall apart as if it was water that moved slowly. "What do you see in the clouds?" Garet asked. "Well I see a horse."

"That's not a horse. That's a table."

"How? It has long legs and a long head."

"The head is a part of another cloud so it doesn't count as a part of it, so it's a table."

"Pfff. Fine then. What do you see?"

"I see... A pillow... and cotton."

"Damn, Your creativity is so depressingly pathetic."

"Oh then what do you see?"

"That's a horse, that's a crocodile, that's a bear, and that's a-"

"My creativity is crap? Well at least I'm not insane and seeing funky junk." They laid on the ground and laughed.

"What have you been up too lately Garet?" Isaac asked. Garet who was still dazed by the sky said, "Nothing really. Just studying with my dad and you know, anything that could keep me company or busy. How about you?"

"I'm becoming a guardian."

"Ooh, that's pretty cool. Learning how to fight and such. My pops told me that I'm probably going to inherit the mayor title so I'm learning all this management things from grandpa. Long days, long days." They stared at the sky for a bit longer. The clouds started to disappear and form together as one long thin cloud like a brush stroke going through the sky. "This is the life for us Isaac. This is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. If it could only stay like this forever."

"It's a sham that tomorrow its gonna rain."

"Heh, yeah. Rains every now and then."

"I like the rain too though. Smells pleasant."

"You have no sense of sarcasm." They laid there until they became hungry. "Are you hungry?" Isaac asked. Garet's loud stomach answered for him. Isaac looked back at the town wondering if they should go find something to eat. "Okay, let's go find something to eat." They wondered where they should go. They considered the inn at first, or maybe go to Garet's place for a meal. Concluding that they don't want to go home yet, they decided to eat at the inn. The inn was mostly rooms for the travelers who wander into the place and it was also a restaurant. It was a bit shabby, but thankfully it was cheap. The food was any sort of game hunters could find and depending if it was normal game like deer or wolf or exotic game like mice, snakes, or any other animal they could scrap up. If it was normal game, they would fry it up and cook it from a pan. But if it was exotic, they would toss it into a pot and let it boil until it tasted exceptional. Those were one of those day. It cost very little, but the food was nothing they ever had. It was sweet but had a meaty taste to it. The strange combination made it difficult to swallow, but after a few bites, it started to taste normally. As the cook came by, Garet couldn't help but ask, "Say Jo, what's in today's soup?" She thought about it and said, "One snake, three rabbits, and a couple of frogs." Garet raised his eyebrows and made a twisted smile. "Wow. It tastes very good for having a bunch of random animals in there." Jo laughed at it bit, not minding his words. "You liked it?" Isaac asked. "... I can't get enough of it. It tastes like candy and with jerky."

"What? That's a sick combination."

"Yeah. I hate that I love it I guess."

"That makes no sense Garet. How can you hate that you love it?"

"Its called temptation and gluttony my friend. Its normal to be that." They paid Jo and went back outside. The sun was still high and the weather was cool. "What now?" Isaac asked. "I dunno. There's nothing to really do. Not much to do, talk, or nothing. Its very quiet."

"It is. But I have a feeling we don't know what we want." Garet scoffed knowing Isaac was probably right. "I have an hour left, but do you just wanna call it a day?"

"Yeah, okay." Isaac and Garet said their goodbyes and Isaac went home. Dora wasn't home and he assumed it was because she went out shopping. He stayed in the living room reading books. The living room stood out compare to the rest of the house. It was used with fresh brown wood with a light color. The rest of the house had a darker and older color wood which made the living room look like a completely separate house since they look like they don't fit with each other. But after a month, Isaac wasn't bothered with it.

Isaac stood in the storage room with Avalon as she dug through the closet looking for something. Isaac just stood there awkwardly waiting. She finally came out with a handful of equipment. She set them down to the ground and first picked up a leather guard and handed it to Isaac. "This leather patch is very thick and it can stand a good chance against dull weapons and might hold back sharp ones a couple of times. Its important because it guards your upper chest." As Isaac slipped it under his right shoulder and over his left, he noticed that it cover most of his left body. "Is it suppose to be like this?" Isaac asked. "Yes. Its mostly meant to add some extra protection to your heart so a single lethal blow might not kill you. The leather guard is light as you can see, but tough so it's good still, but has a detriment against heavy armors. It's little protection, but it's because the other equipment will weigh you down and we want to minimize as much weight as we can." Avalon went behind Isaac and fixed the straps behind him. "The strap behind your leather guard is also your sword carrier. Notice these pockets on it? You put your sword through it and then tighten the pockets as tight as you can. Follow me." Avalon guided Isaac to a stand with swords. It was a large collection with many different types of blades. "The only right sword, is the one that's just above your limit. You have to be able to move it with great speed, but not too light where it won't be able to cut proficiently. You want have a sword where the weight is just a bit heavier than your liking so you know you will be able to use it with ease and confident that it could cut through objects. Go ahead and pick a couple of them and test it." Isaac came up to the sword collection and went to the middle one and picked it up by it's sheathe. It was heavy but good and long. Isaac drew the sword out and swung it. It was fast, but he felt as if the sword guided itself and Isaac didn't have much control of it. Isaac began to go down the swords and he could tell the differences between them. As he went to his right, the length were noticeably shorter and thinner. Isaac went down two blades when he found a sword where he could swing it gently and he could feel the weight of the sword. "This one is good." Isaac said. "Okay, try to strap it onto your leather guard. Take it off first. Its fairly simple." Isaac took off his guard. He didn't mind what a hassle it was. He was careful of his mistakes to not look like a fool to Avalon. Isaac fitted the sword in and it fitted through well and when Isaac took up his leather guard, it did not slip. "Good. Besides your sword, you will bringing various of equipment with you." Avalon went through the pile and gave Isaac what looked like a short belt. "This will hold your knife. As you can tell, your sword is behind your back making it difficult to draw when you do not need to be in combat. So for convenient sake and emergency, you will use your knife. You strap it on your thigh on the side with your good arm. Slide it where it is to the outward most place and slide it to your back just a little." Isaac tightened the belt just above his knee. Avalon reached into the pile and pulled out a bag with buckles on it. "You do more than fight as a guardian. In critical conditions where people are harmed, you must also know the fundamentals of first aid. This pack is empty at the moment, but when the time comes I will teach what you will be using and how to use it. It goes on your back. See these four buckles? You use the two that are opposite and are with the same direction of your sword strap. The buckles will clip loosely which is good because it will be easier to take it off if you need it, but not too loose where it will fly off. Keep in mind that you're are also an adept meaning you have the abilities of healing, but your psynergy abilities can only help with wounds but very little. First aid will be the main tool to use when the time comes and your own personal psynergy once you can master it."

"What adept are you Captain?" Isaac asked. "Mars, very few of us can manage healing arts." Avalon went back to the pile and handed Isaac a belt with a bag on the back and pockets. "One thing you should understand about Vale guardians is that we like to sway away from sword to sword combat. We practice our sword play until we perfect our personal style with excellence that if we were to encounter close combat, we will be more than ready. But sword fights can place lives in danger because there will always be that small chance where you will be against a foe who may overwhelm you. So we rely on tactics. In this bag, you will store several equipments and tools that will help you win a battle. What also puts Vale guardians in a advantage is also psynergy. But psynergy is not limitless and when overused, you will exhaust your physical state making you vulnerable. So you will want to be weary with psynergy and conservative. Basically knowing when to use it is something you will need to know." The pile was gone and Avalon guided Isaac back outside. "There are other things you will be outfitted with as well, but these are the main equipments you will always need. An example of what other things you might need to bring is weapon types. For an example, once our village was attacked by pirates who had some men who were clad with armor. So we used maces to wreak their armor and managed to injured them quite badly. We once were forced to fight men who fared expertly with knives and close quarter combat, this was the time for us to use spears for it could fend them off to a distance and if masterly used, a spear could be just as fast as a dagger. It may also depend if there is a certain area where you are more than proficient in. Kyle and a couple of other men were great with bows so they specialized as archers. People who have an abnormal potency with psynergy may be mages. There are much to learn though besides what you can specialize in, and before we can decide what you might, I need to see your basic abilities." Isaac and Avalon came outside which was behind the sanctum. It was a fairly large place with large thick poles that stood from the ground, targets, and many more obstacles for honing skills. "First thing we do in the morning is to exercise. So take off your gear and follow me." Isaac began to take off his belt and sack and breast guard and followed Avalon hiding his irritation. He stood with a strong posture in front of Avalon and she said, "You forgot something that is meant for emergencies." Isaac looked down and saw his dagger still attached to him. He hastily took it off and placed it to the pile of equipment he left. They began to practice stretches that focused on all body parts. They started with the neck and started to work down to their shoulder, arms, abdomen, hip, thigh, and ankles. Then they started to do the same but actual work outs such as push up and sit up. It wasn't much until they started to jog. They jogged for quite a long time. As Isaac began to make a spot in his shirt drenched in his own sweat, he saw that Avalon was not even exhausted and still had the energy to still lecture. "Our physical exercise wasn't much because you will get most of it in the subjects we work on. One thing guardians must be great with is their endurance. Our foundation of strength, agility, or anything starts with being able to endure it. Jogging is a great way for it." Isaac slowed his jog after a while and began to fall behind. Avalon stopped with him and checked her watch. "Twenty minutes. Not bad for the first time, but all guardians must be able to take twice as long before you broke sweat. Its not impossible, but it takes time and practice." Avalon allowed Isaac to rest a bit and have drinks of water as she set up what she had next. Isaac recovered after ten minutes and Avalon gave him a wooden sword. "This is where the real physical exercise come in. Take your sword, the first thing I will teach is your stance." Isaac held his blade with a good grip and Avalon began to explain the Ayreon fighting style. "Ayreon is a legendary adept. He is also known as the drifting gallant. He was a legend because no one could tell what element he belonged to. He had the ability to manipulate life. It was artificial yet alive and real to the most complex forms like a master Venus adept. He had the ability of calamity. He could cause destruction to the most unimaginable levels like a master Mars adept. He had the bitter disposition of a mad man of being able to control nature and manipulate people. The sort of powers that become unnatural are belongs to only the best of Jupiter adepts. He had the ability of rejuvenation and can repair the most damaged subjects. To be able to repair mere matter, he was a master of mercury. Besides psynergy, he is all powerful. He developed a unique fighting style that only has one true master, himself. The rest of us, can only imitate what he does, but it doesn't matter for us because this shall just teach you the basics. Your own personal style is when you become comfortable with how you fight." Avalon stepped her right foot forward and set her left foot back with a thirty degree angle. "Try to copy this stance right now." Isaac started to copy what Avalon was in. "Keep your right shoulder straight as possible and make sure that your left arm is not twisted. Your left hand that is under your right hand has to be as comfortable as possible. When you block or wield, your left hand will be the force and your right will be the most coordinated in this sword play. That will change when you block or attack in a different direction. Just keep in mind how your body works. Understand which hand will be used and you will be using your sword with ease." Avalon stood in front of Isaac who was frozen in the stance. "Strike at me. I will block. If you can muster a hit then you are well on your way of being a good warrior. Do it. A sword play must be fluid. I just want your movements to be connective and reasonable. We will concentrate on the other factors later." Isaac looked at Avalon quickly jump into her stance and Isaac prepared his attack. The stance was awkward and it with his sword pointed at her, he wondered how he was going to strike a blow. He pulled his sword up to his right side and slashed downward diagonally. Avalon swiftly moved her sword horizontally in an angle that stopped Isaac. Isaac drew his sword back and Avalon waited for another strike and Isaac made another hit. Avalon blocked it again. Isaac didn't bother with returning to his stance, after a couple of hits, Isaac began to hit as hard as he could in creative directions. After a bit, Avalon pushed back. As he threw a downward slash Avalon blocked and instead of letting him pull back, Avalon pushed back her blade and threw Isaac back. As Avalon pushed him back, she spun and thrust her leg into his chest. Isaac flew off his foot and landed on his back with the air knocked out of him. "You seemed desperate after a bit. Where you become desperate like that, you became sloppy leaving openings. When your attacks become opening themselves, then you'll be in really trouble. Now you try to block and I will fight. Pay attention to how I fight. Get ready." Isaac readied into his stance and prepared himself against Avalon. He was still recovering and felt nervous that she will attempt a lethal blow. Avalon was swift and her slash almost struck his shoulder if he didn't react fast enough. Isaac didn't have time to console his shoulder because Avalon made another swing and it hit him in the hip. Isaac backed away, but Avalon did not let up and instead pushed forward. She was back in stance and jumped forward to a leap and struck downward. The tip grazed his chest and he stumbled down. Isaac dropped his sword and Avalon offered her hand. Isaac was lifted up as if he weighed nothing to Avalon. "Well I know where you stand in your sword play now. Don't feel bad, if you were an expert I wouldn't be teaching you." Avalon could tell that Isaac was tired and was a bit hammered by the beating. "Lets take a small break." Avalon guided Isaac to the closest bench and they sat to rest. Avalon handed Isaac a water bottle and a small green, glass bottle. "The green stuff is herbal medicine. Apply it where it aches, but never use it on open sores." Isaac took a long swing of the water and opened the green bottle where he put a dab on his shoulder and his waist. He cringed when he touched his bruises.

Avalon couldn't help but see that his eyes were a pale blue reminded her of Kyle. Though he took most of the looks of his mother, his eye belonged to his dad. "Who do you think you look like most?" Avalon asked. "What do you mean?"

"Your parents I mean."

"Well I'm told that I look like my mom but I have my dad's eyes." They were quiet for a bit and Isaac asked. "How was my dad? I see him at home and how he is. He's always strong and insightful. A good man, but when I eavesdropped on him when he came home from work, he revealed another part of him I never see. He was good at hiding his deep feelings, but those feelings is what defined him. I just want to know how you know him. You see him at his most vulnerable and different times after all." Avalon saw that Isaac really did want to know. He was a quiet man who showed little emotions, too much like his father. She wondered if he really wanted to hear the truth. But when she looked at Isaac, his eyes reminded her of Kyle, a man who grew strong with every cut he took. "Have you handle your father's death well?"

"Sometimes, I mope. But I get better and it happens less spontaneously. But I'm better."

"Your father is a good man, that's should be all you know. We were in guardian training together and I watched him grow up. He was a eighteen and so was I. He trained very well and caught along very quickly. His acme of skill is what made him captain before I had to replace his absence. There are those days when he is on duty where he could be such a great man. He never came to work angry or disturbed nor did he come happy or glad. He did his job well and never let his passion be the thing that drove his job. Some of us have that passion that control us and... Well we regret that. Passion is a good thing when used to the right thing. But this is not one of those things. Passion is what motivates you to doing things. And motivation is a bad thing in a place where things can't be changed. Yet almost all of us had passion, except your father. We thought he was heartless and was just a cold human with no emotions. He would see death at a corner and make decision that upsets us all. There was a time where I couldn't even look at him. But those times when I looked back, it wasn't cold, just rational. When I said passion was bad in this job because it motivates you to move mountains. One tough lesson I learned is that you can't save everyone. I had the passion to and when I did, I failed and it deprived me of every thing that made me happy. That is when I realized that Kyle wasn't heartless, he just didn't let emotions make him do stupid things. That is what makes Kyle such a competent captain. He makes his move as careful as a chess piece but he is still human and is a kind who is a good man no matter the choices he made. He makes a cruel choice, but in the end he always cared for everyone and did his best to make the reasonable one. He lost all compassion and he was cold, miserable, and surprisingly still a good man. He was better than anyone of us in that way. He stuck with me all the way and protected all of us. He never showed his emotion but he always cared for not just us, but people." Isaac watch the sun reach to the top of the sky. Avalon looked down feeling a bit depress. She never reflected on Kyle until now. "No matter. He is a good man."

"Captain, thank you."

"For what?"

"Closure. For me, and for you it seems."

_There is much more than protecting the town. We protect the people. We fight for the survival for ourselves and the people we protect. We are the people who struggle for life of others. _Isaac learned quickly but there was much to learn. He would work out, train with the sword, meditate his psynergy, and study a variety of things. Isaac liked to learn from Avalon. She was very experienced and taught well. Isaac learned the ways of a sword well with her. "Swordsmen do not have an orderly way of waving their blades. They fight creativity like an artist. They know when they should take advantage of an opportunity and attempt to seize a victory. They know how to create an opportunity in order to seize a victory. They know how to defend themselves so they have no weakness. There is more than just being able to skillfully fight with a sword. A master knows the limits beyond the sword so he will have no limits." Ayreon's stance was one he liked, but his stance didn't control how he fought. The stance was just a comfortable and ready position to defend and attack. Isaac practiced his blocking that bettered his reflexes of where and how to block. What ever blow Avalon made at him, he made sure his sword was at least somewhat perpendicular to his sword. A side slash would make him do a vertical block. A vertical would make him do a horizontal and so on. His sword stance was a good one because it needed a strong grip and was efficient to block and to attack. Besides blocking, Isaac learned defending beyond that. He learned some things that can't be blocked. When an attempts to brawl or has a heavy weight, blocking is never a good idea. So Isaac learned how to parry and counter. He learned the proper way of parrying such as where to dodge to avoid an attack and it trained him to have a good eye of when to dodge because dodging opens enemies weaknesses. The sword is not invincible and sometimes its better not to use it. Countering was something hard to comprehend though. Avalon told him countering is meant when an enemy leaves him open after an attack or when an enemy attempts to become tricky with their moves and your regular sword play doesn't work. Avalon told him that countering is something when a situation is perfect. So they start with defending first and later she would teach him actual fighting. Besides defending, he learned more of his own psynergy. Avalon was in depth with explaining psynergy. "Psynergy, is created naturally by adepts. Adepts could also use elemental energy which is all around us and harvest those. Psynergy usage is natural with adepts, but don't come easily. You most focus. Imagine yourself creating something impossible. Open your heart and mind to the world around you and feel the odd, warm, cool, or gentle breeze around you. When you do, you will feel like you will be able to create and when you do, you focus on it until the impossible is achieved. But first, we must learn what you can create. We will be testing what your element is first so we can tell what it is." Avalon surrounded Isaac with stones. They were smell pebbles and in front of him, was a plant. "These stones produce psynergy naturally. Not much, but a good amount where you could harvest it. Now I want you to focus on this plant. Just think of it. Whatever element you are align with, it will decide what you will do to the plant." Isaac sat on the ground and stared at the plant. It was a strange looking plant. It appeared to look like a vine with brown lines that curled up with a few leaves. He just sat there, staring at the plant. _It will come naturally_ Isaac thought. He allowed his mind to sink until he wasn't thinking of anything except for the plant. Fifteen minutes passed and he began to mind the time. He took a deep breath and stared at it some more. Avalon stood there watching Isaac. Isaac knew something wasn't right. He wasn't feeling anything as he meditated on the plant. Avalon didn't say anything showing that she was either not trying to break his concentration, or something was wrong and she didn't know what. So instead of meditating and thinking of the plant, he began to think extremely hard. He remembered what Avalon told him of elements. _The power to distort life, power of destruction, power of manipulating nature, power to repair matter. _And then he saw the plant grow a considerable amount. But then it burst into flames and the plant drooped down into a grey color. And then he saw the dead plant have petals and it began to look like a flower. And finally, the grey color disappeared and the flower was brought back to life with green stems and white petals. And finally, it grew a considerable amount with leaves and then it turned into a giant sunflower. Isaac stood back up and asked what element he was align too. Avalon stared at the large plant that reached her nose. She took a sniff of the flower and it smelled normally. "... You are a... Venus I believe." Somehow, all of the element alignment showed up at once. It grew, it burned, it change, it greened, it grew more. Since it grew mostly, she guessed Venus. "Did you think? Or did it come naturally?" Avalon asked. "Well I sat there at first waiting for it to come naturally, but when I didn't work, I just thought of it. I thought of all the elemental effects you've told me."

"I see. So have you practice psynergy before?" Isaac shook his head. _So it occurred naturally _Avalon figured. After learning what adept he was and what he was capable of, Avalon went straight to psynergy training. He made plants grow and trained to cause small earthquakes where the ground trembled violently and then bursted open with cracks and attack beneath the quake, shooting objects up. Besides earthquakes, he also mastered his healing capabilities. He could restore life in objects as efficiently as mercury but has a limit to how much he could repair. But his psynergy was extraordinarily and powerful. His psynergy was as strong as Avalon's. "Isaac, I've taught you all I can honestly. Venus isn't my personal best, so there isn't much I can tell you. You've mastered all I know of, but there is still much to learn. So all I can tell you is that you will have to learn it on your own now. Nobody knows your psynergy better than yourself. So keep practicing on your own and you will discovery your own wonders."

After his short learning session with psynergy, Isaac finally learned the way of the sword. He learned the proper way of swinging a sword. Avalon described sword waving as if it was art. Avalon described how to link attacks lucidly and fluidly. The direction of where to attack doesn't have to follow a certain order, but instead make sense at all times. He would practice swinging his sword from his stance and linking them with other moves. It was important to be quick at all times but quick witted and sharp eyed at the same time. She described how moves must not be in strong flurries. The only time when you make a strong blow is when you know it will absolutely hit and will do some sort of damage. But besides that, when attacking a blocked person, small pricks will do to not exhaust your own energy, but drain them. _Move like wind, strike like thunder. _Isaac attacks needed to be polished, but he was progressing quickly. After each long day of learning and practicing, Isaac would sit and watch the sun set first. Sometimes he would do it in peace, or sometimes putting on green ointment for bruises. He remembered Avalon telling him to remember those words he had told her of creating beautiful things and wondered if it would be enough to be last through the guardian. But whenever he looked at the sun slowly disappearing in the horizon, he knew it was.

After a year of training, Isaac became very competent and was put in Avalon's team. There was five total including Isaac and Avalon. There was Marshall, Sam, and Giles. They all were fairly young and experienced. They were kind to the newcomer but was weary as well, trying not to stress him too much. They knew he was Kyle's son and feared that it would be disrespectful to treat him harshly and he was also extremely young compare to themselves. Sixteen was not a good age to be in a business where you must kill to protect. But Isaac acted mature and was determined to learn. He knew the basic sword fights, psynergy, and had a sufficient education well rounded. The day he was put in a team was the day he started to learn what it takes to become a true guardian. Here he learned team tactics and knowledge of how to survive and claim a victory. Besides showing Isaac the art of war, they also showed him how to protect, the whole purpose of being a guardian. Sam and Giles took Isaac to the training grounds while Marshall and Avalon kept at their post. Sam explained to Isaac the entire purpose of their uniforms. Isaac wore a light blue cloak and the leather guard and also the bag with all his supplies. The others wore a pale blue as well and Sam wore a dark green uniform without the leather guard and instead a cape that was plain. "My specialty is stealth and scout operations. This uniform is of a different color because this color blends in the dark and shade very easily. The rest wear the common uniform." she said. Giles then began to explain team tactics. "When we attack, we always attack together. The only time when we will not attack together, is when we are commencing an indirect attack. But more on that later." Giles showed how attack when in a group always have to be in a certain way to bring out the most potential out of them. They explain how if equal in number, they will pick one to fight and it is decided whoever is closest. But if someone else were closer, you let them at it. If they are in greater numbers, they would have some people gain up against a certain person and when taken down, they will split up and attack others and they have to make sure that its always just two, never more because more would be harder to coordinate attacks with minding your teammates cramming you in. But team formation was just a simple part. The hardest part was understanding indirect attacks. Direct attacks should only be used if have to or if it assists an indirect attack. Indirect attacks are all about the element of surprise and the choke of the checks. Sam described how you must weaken your enemy by choking them with checks until they are complete vulnerable. This is when no one has the advantage and to take an upper hand. The element of surprise is to finish a foe or to turn tables in a battle. Unexpected things that discombobulate plans is a great weapon. After all hidden plans are the only good when no one knows about it. It was the afternoon and they went to take a break for lunch. Isaac rested his brain trying to take in the knowledge while the two others ate. Giles asked him, "Do you have trouble understanding something?"

"No, not really. But I must say, the things I'm learning sounds like it belongs to a war."

"War is just fighting to an international scale. Sometimes to protect means to have to kill. Ironic huh? Avalon is going to teach you the real merits of how to protect with human anatomy and how to make sure peoples safety is insured. We are mostly the squad that is sent to exterminate threats and sometimes bring justice, that's why we are teaching you the ways of battles."

"I see. Would I be in intense battles?"

"All guardians might have to be in intense battles. Guardian is misleading because we kill more than we protect sometimes."

"Giles! Stop it with your garbage." Sam said. Giles scoffed. Isaac waited before a silence settled in and then asked, "How long have you two been in the job?"

"Ten years. Started at eighteen." Giles said. "I started at nineteen and been here for eight years. And i can see you are very young." Sam said. Isaac nodded saying nothing else. As they were in the lounging room, Avalon came in with Marshall. "Are you three geared up?" They stood up and said yes. "Good, follow me. We have a situation." the three of them went around their table and went to Avalon who guided them into town. Avalon was hasty and walked at a speed that seem like jogging. She guided them to a house that already had a couple of soldiers waiting there. It was Jenna's house. Garet was there as well with the mayor and his dad. Avalon went to speak to the soldier along with Marshall and Sam, while Giles headed toward the house. Isaac went to Garet and asked what happened. "We don't really know. The house was caught in a huge fire and melted down. We found the grand parents but we don't know where's Jenna." He took a deep breath and bit his lip trying not to look weak and Isaac did the same. He couldn't bare the loss of Jenna. Trying to cope with Felix was just as hard with his father and Jenna wouldn't be any easier. Avalon called, over Isaac and he returned to her. She gathered the group together and she began to explain the accident. "It seems this house was a victim to arson. Also there is no corpse inside of the missing girl so does anyone have an idea?"

"Captain, did you feel that weird vibe? It was like mars. Almost like an adept did this." Giles said. "Yes. I felt it too. If an adept really did this, Everyone in this town is consider suspicious, especially anyone Mars." They went back to the sanctum or the headquarters and started to look through the people's records that also said who was mars or not. After going through all the files, they had a handful and split it up with each person who would go house to house and meet them personally to confront them. "Okay, we meet back here in thirty minutes. Isaac, you're with me." The rest were by themselves and went out and Isaac followed Avalon. Avalon went to house to house checking up with the people. She first would ask a couple of questions and then go search their house kindly if they seemed a bit in edge. They stopped by one house and they were greeted by a women who seemed a bit stressed out. "Good evening Paula. There was a missing person case and we were hoping to ask a couple of questions."

"A missing person? Who's missing?" Isaac noticed how she trembled when she said 'who'. Avalon noticed it too. "I'm sorry, but could we come in and investigate your house a bit? It could help us with our case a lot."

"How would it help you?"

"To see if your trying to hide something." Paula nodded her head and allowed them in. Nothing was suspicious in the house. It was a standard house with nothing unique, sort of like Isaac's. Avalon whispered in Isaac's ear before they went in, "Stay near the door." So he stood at the door as Avalon wandered toward the table. Isaac had his hand twitching ready to go straight to his sword after the strange request. Avalon sat by the table as Paula joined her. She looked at a picture frame near the drawer and asked, "Where's your husband?"

"He's out right now."

"Out? Where?"

"Probably the bar or something." Isaac saw the crummy alibi funny. "Bar? I didn't think Arnold drinks."

"He doesn't. Just there to meet with some friends and all."

"Friends? I don't think he has friends either."

"Was that an insult Avalon?"

"No. Just pointing out the obvious... You don't know where he is do you?" Paula was silent now and didn't say anything. "Paula. I think you have some explaining to do." She still didn't say anything and stood back up from the table then Isaac stood tall against the door. "Paula, just because you're my friend, it doesn't mean I'm not afraid to through you to jail for not cooperating. A child's life is at stake, and I don't admire how you want to protect a suspect. No one can escape justice, especially if its coming from me." Avalon had a cold stone stare in Paula who was forced to sit back down ashamed. "He... He talked about Jenna about a year ago. He talked how he might be the father because he use to be in a relationship with Sarah. But I didn't want to acknowledge it. I have children coming in and... Having Jenna around wouldn't feel right. But he made no promise to not talk about it. He just kept doing so. He talked how he wanted to take care of her after her parents died so he could comfort her, so he could be her father. Last night I told him what I feel, that I don't want Jenna in our lives, and he had an outburst. He kept saying how I was horrible for trying to refuse someone's happiness. And then... This happened..."

"Is that all? Has he been gone all day?" Paula nodded, with tears of regret brimming in her eye. "I'm sorry I had to do that. Thank you." Avalon stood back up and went outside with Isaac. "So it's a guy name Arnold?" Isaac asked. "Most likely. Lets go back to the sanctum and we'll wait there."

Jenna laid on a soft bed with blurred eye sight. She woke up and rubbed her eyes. In front of her was a man she never seen before, but felt familiar with. He glanced at her and said, "Hey there sleepy head." she backed away from the man and asked, "Who are you?"

"Jenna, this will sound weird, but I'm your father." Jenna looked at him and felt no sense of familiarity to the man. "No, my father is Charles and my mother is Sarah."

"Its true that your mother is Sarah, but I'm your father. Felix could even be my son, but he's gone. Your mother and I use to be in a relationship and well things didn't work the way I hoped. But she had Felix and then you two years later. It makes sense that way. But she was with Charles and I didn't think I would be able to win if I did interfered, and I also had a wife at that time, so it would make things difficult. But now since they are gone, i can't leave you in despair. You and I can have a new life, start somewhere fresh with no regrets." Jenna was about to refuse, but then she considered what it would be like. She lived in a house with grandparents who are dead of emotion and a cursed town. With a new start, she could maybe restart, and maybe forget. "How would we even be able to live? What about your wife you talk about?"

"She grew away, she wasn't the women who I used to love. And we can start a new life. Anywhere you like."

"... Can we go to Biblin?"

"Of course." Jenna nodded. Agreeing to a new life.

"It appeared that, our friend took quite a provision before he left. It shows that he was trying to last outside his house for a year. Our suspicion of Arnold kidnapping Jenna and leaving, we could assume that he ran away with Arnold attempting to live together as father and daughter. So we will be going to vault, then split to Kalay and Biblin. Hopefully, they tried not to push out too far and we'll catch them." Avalon separated her groups into teams. One consisted of herself and Marshall, and the other was Giles, Sam, and Isaac. Avalon explained to Isaac that it was a matter of balancing the teams. Avalon and Marshall were both the most experienced and Sam, Giles, and him are still intermediate and if they were to run into Arnold, they would have a good chance to getting them. So Isaac packed essentials in his bag and went off.

Before Avalon left, she went to Dora's house. She opened up and they greeted each other. "I just came to ask and make sure that Isaac had told you that he is leaving the village right now."

"Yes, he did." Dora came outside her house and closed the door behind her. "Avalon, could you promise to bring Isaac back safely?" Avalon looked at Dora's eyes which drooped down. "He won't be accompanying me, but I assure you, Isaac is in good hand of my team. I promise you he would come back whole." Dora smiled. "Thank you. Avalon, you surprised me a bit by coming over here."

"Why is that?"

"Well i appreciate you looking after Isaac. But were you this precautious with the others?" Avalon took a deep breath. She never told anyone, but Isaac to her was like a son she never could have and because of that, she envied Dora. That envy was what probably gave her the drive to look after him, to protect him. And Dora trusting her was what made her feel important, more important than being a soldier. "Dora... You have a great son and he has too much potential and to have it spoiled would be not right." Avalon said, lying straight through her teeth. "Ah I see. Well thank you for checking up if I am okay, and take care of yourself out there." Avalon nodded and smiled. She then walked away to Marshall who was waiting at the stairs. "Shall we depart now?"

"Yes. Lets go."

As Isaac left the gates of the village, Giles asked him, "Have you been out of the village before?"

"No. This is my first time. Say Giles, when we do find Arnold, what will we do with him?"

"Vale has an absolutely no tolerance to people who try to leave the village without a good reason. They would punish them, but in Arnold's case, he'll be lucky if he's even alive."

"What? Why is that?"

"The secrecy of psynergy is extremely important and this sort of case, its a better safe and dead."

"Giles, the crap you say when we let your mouth run is vile. Isaac, don't worry about what will happen. We can never be for sure." Sam said. "Humph. If you keep babying the kid, he'll stay as a kid Sammy." Sam frowned when he called her that. They walked, following the trail. It was raining, but they kept a fast pace. "Keep up Isaac. The fields are not a place you want to wander." Isaac sped up and like Avalon, he felt as if he was jogging. They walked, not minding the mud building up that was slowing them down by bits. The rain was light, but went on for quite some time. They reached a town named Vault in three hours and rested there. They went to the inn to dry off and stay warm. "I wish I had a horse like captain and Marshall did. We wouldn't be walking in the marshes then."

"You always complain about stupid things Giles. One of these days I'll burn off your lips."

"All talk Sammy, that's all you could ever do." Sam shook her head smiling. "Don't tempt me, and it's Sam. And Isaac, your doing really good for your first travel."

"Yeah I remember when your feet were pink with blisters on our first travel Sammy. But Isaac, remember that the real deal is when we catch Arnold, if he's even there I mean."

"Oh for heavens sake, don't get him worked up for nothing."

"Just saying. A piece of advice Isaac, never underestimate crazy people. Your probably thinking, oh he's just a civilian. Ol' easy clean up time, but he's nuts and people who are nuts, have a lot of potential for being nuts."

"Giles! Your so full of your words! After a while, it just becomes trash and if you keep talking like this, your mouth will become trash too."

"My words dance like spring and looks like wisdom. So stop being so spiteful of me." Isaac watched the two argue which slowly evolved into Giles talking smack and Sam trying to shut him up although it was quite funny to watch. After they grew tired of talking, they went right back up to walking to Biblin. The road started to lose its green and the rain started to flood the hard ground that was mostly yellow grass and piles of weed. Then they walked into a place near the mountain where the water fall was and things began to sprout life again. When they reached the mountains, Sam told Isaac, " There should be a passage way somewhere around here. It would be near a waterfall, so keep your eyes peeled and call us if you find it. They split up looking for a passageway. Isaac skimmed around the waterfall and Giles did the same at the higher level. Sam backed away and looked for the entrance at a wider vision. Isaac found a black spot behind the waterfall and when he looked through it, it shed some light. He called them over and Giles said, "I don't remember it being behind a waterfall."

"Maybe it shifted a wider length. Lets go." Giles was weary but he trusted the faint light at the end of the narrow tunnel. Giles went in first and walked in and Isaac then Sam followed. They walked the rigid ground and when they reached the end, they saw an exit at the top shining a light through. To the left was the bridge that should had lead them there. They didn't mind it too much because it worked either way and they climbed to the hole and went to Biblin. Before they went best town, Giles explained to Isaac that they have to sneak around the town, blend with the people and let Arnold come to them. They would meet at the front gate after thirty minutes. "Okay Isaac, keep this in mind. We will try to lose ourselves in the penumbra of the town, but try to keep an eye out to us. If there's ruckus, that'll be us. If you see him, do not pursue him like wildly. Follow him and we will keep on his tail once we take a whiff of it by you. Don't panic in cases like these. Always control your heartbeat. Lets go." They entered the town and Giles and Sam disappeared in the town. Isaac was still washy of what to do, but he did one thing, not panic. He went into town with his eyes keen and relaxed. _What will ordinary towns folks do? Ordinary people don't stand out because they are normal. Well let's just pretend I'm buying groceries or something. _Isaac wasn't too entirely sure what Arnold looked like. He only got a glimpse of what he looked like in the photos. He looked at the people around him, but realized by doing so much shaking his head made him look alert. He must blend in. He wandered into a store and it was a weapon and armor shop place. He saw a lot of window shoppers so he could look normal along with them. He stood by the window, looking at swords and glancing at the window. He saw Giles wandering and saw he was wandering aimlessly with a crowd. He stayed in place after he realized that the place had a good windows of views of the town. He would switch to not look so stale and the shop clerks would offer his assistance where he would just say he was browsing. As he was looking, he saw a women with auburn hair and immediately recognized her. He hasn't seen her for a while because she was usually stuffed in her house. He regret his mistake of thinking she would get better by herself, but was too insensitive at that time. He went outside and saw Jenna with a shopping basket and looked to see if Arnold was around. He faded into the crowd like Giles and used crowds to look typical following her. As he was blended in the crowd, a man snuck up behind him and whispered, "You guardians better leave right now." Isaac turned his head and saw Arnold. He was following him in the crowd as Isaac followed Jenna and when he left his track to Jenna, he went to the gate. He saw that Arnold was still following him until he left for the gate. There he stood waiting to make sure Isaac was completely gone. He went outside and immediately went back in, but behind the houses. He sneaked behind the alleys until he saw where Jenna was shopping and saw that Arnold quickly went to Jenna. He saw Giles near Arnold as well and Arnold took her with him and Giles began to following him, but much more sneakily. Isaac stayed behind the houses and kept them in his sight and he saw Sam following him. They were all on him and Arnold started to run holding Jenna's hand. They looked like they were heading for the gate. Isaac started to run and went back to the gate blocking access. He drew his sword and Jenna surprised said, "Isaac? What are you doing?!" Isaac didn't mind Jenna at first and said to Arnold, "We have you surrounded. Just take it easy and submit yourself." Arnold glared at Isaac and at Giles and Sam who was behind him. "You... Bastards! Why won't you just let us be happy!" Suddenly, a wall of flame flowed up and the gate was engulfed in fire where Isaac couldn't see him. When it died down, he saw that Sam and Giles was also blocked by fire. "Lets split the alley waves. Follow Sammy Isaac!" Giles went to the left and Sam and Isaac went to the right. They went behind the house and sprinted looking for him. The towns people seemed disturbed and seemed to have stepped aside to something. Isaac pointed it out to Sam and they went back to the town square and saw Arnold and Jenna running to the castle. They followed him to the castle which was engulfed by fire in the front gates as he ran in. Sam and Isaac saw charcoaled corpse on the gate and they were far from being able to be save. They ran faster and saw another door that was burnt with flames. Behind the door was Arnold wrestling a man and before they could interfere, Arnold picked him up by the neck and yelled, "Stay back! I'll kill him! I swear I will!" Jenna was no where to be found and Arnold had the husky man trapped between his arm. "Throw your weapons!" Sam immediately threw her sword and Isaac did the same. "Put your hands in the air!" they did that and Arnold yelled, "Now go against the wall! Face to the wall!" Isaac and Sam abide and went to the opposite wall with their face too it. But Isaac had already saw his trembling hand. He used a large amount of psynergy in the gates, the soldier, and the door. He was exhausted and was physically weak. Isaac waited until he went to the hallway where he couldn't see him. Isaac went into the hallway and tackled them. He knocked Arnold's feeble body onto the ground and helped the hostage to hauled him to a safe distance and Arnold was up and picked up a spear near the entrance and ran to Isaac who picked his knife and crouched ready to dodge. As he ready to jump Isaac, a sharp dagger whizzed across Isaac's ear making a sharp flicking sound of metal slicing the air and then struck Arnolds eye. Arnold was still fragile after the psynergy usage and fell to the ground when the pain became too overwhelming. Sam and Isaac went to hold him down from any more action. They turned him over ignoring the dagger in his eye and tied his hands together. The soldiers of the castle immediately began to surround them. They picked up Arnold and ripped the dagger out of his eye making him scream and the white of the eye blobbed out of his socket and they took him to the prison. It wasn't in the castle so they took him away out of the entrance. The soldiers kept Sam and Isaac with them and immediately bombarded them with questions. As Sam started to come up with an alibi, Isaac glanced near the entrance and saw Giles there following the soldiers. "We are bounty hunters and that man was causing arson in Kolomia so we were hired to capture him."

"Capture him? Well, your not taking him to Kolomia yet, the man committed murder in Biblin with our soldiers so we will be punishing him here."

"That's perfectly fine. I will just need to report that the arson was captured in Biblin. They just want him to stop."

"Okay. Do you need my signature or report?"

"They won't accept those things because they are fearful of fraud. They will come see with their own eyes once I reported it."

"I understand." The soldier allowed them to go and Isaac whispered to Sam, "That wasn't a very good alibi."

"It will do. Dont worry." They left the castle searching for Jenna. Giles though, followed Arnold with the soldiers. He stalked their movements and went to the entrance of the prison. When he stalked them, he heard Arnold saying on the top of his lungs, "Please let me go! I have great secrets I can tell ya! I'll only tell you if you guarantee my safety! I promise you its better than gold! Just listen!" Giles shook his head. He ran into the dark prison ahead of them and saw that only one guard there waiting them at the entrance. He quickly went inside and attacked him. He didn't put up much a fight when Giles beat him to the ground and pounded him until his lights were out. The guard didn't have much of a uniform so he just put on his helmet and took off his breast guard to look a bit more like him and his equipment. The guard looked much like a civilian with a helmet which was stupid. He grabbed the guard and threw him to the end of the hall cell and placed his equipment there with him in the dark where it was hard to see and on the corner where it hid from eye. The soldiers knocked in the door and Giles quickly went to answer it. He opened the rusty gate and the three soldiers brought Arnold in. "Dear lord, do you ever wear your uniform Dan?"

"Well there's barely any prisoners or nothing so it just becomes excess weight." Giles played along. "Well stop messing around. We have a prisoner right here. Keep him here and once we get a proper court order, we'll come back and sentence him to death."

"No! No! I'm Telling you! I have secrets I can tell you! Better than any treasure you can find! I just don't want to die yet..." Arnold pleaded. "Don't listen to him, he's just crazy." They stuffed him in the nearest cell and one of the soldiers said, "You look a bit different Dan."

"Probably your imagination." Giles began to panic, ready to fight. But then he said. "Well I can't ever tell. You always wear that helmet like a shady guy. Anyway, watch him."The soldiers walked out and Giles watched them walk a good distance before he closed the shades of the metal door. There was only a single candle light on the table which was not much but emphasized the dark. Giles went to Arnold who was still trying to expose psynergy. He went and picked up a spear near the table and said, "Secret. What kind of secret?"

"Let me out of here and I'll tell you." Giles went to throw the keys into the cell and went to the corner adjacent to it, hiding in the dark. Arnold quickly put his hand through the gate and unlocked it and ran outside of it. He was near the candle and looked around and yelled, "Where are you?" Just then, Giles ran out of the dark corner and trusted the spear into his upper chest. Arnold choked on a bit of blood trying to find the will to scream for help, but Giles acted fast and reached for his small knife that was hidden near his boots and made a slit on his throat. After the deed was done, he went back to the cell he put the guard in and grabbed his things, then left.

Giles regrouped at Arnold's house and with Isaac and Sam, they took her and left the town. "Do we need to get provisions or anything?" Isaac asked. "Giles shook his head and said, "We leave now."

"What about Arnold?"

"He was put to death already, and people thinks he's crazy. So we are fine." Jenna shivered a bit. They left for the gate, but the night fell already, so they were forced to make camp. Isaac set up a pot and Sam helped him cook as well ad Jenna. Giles went to the river to gather clean water and also, to clean his hands that were filthy with sticky blood under his glove and to make his hidden knife shine again. As he was cleaning up, Sam went to him and told him dinner was ready. She noticed the stream of red in the river. "You killed him didn't you." She said. "I remember the captain's words vividly. Kill any Vale people who try to expose us. So I did. We guardians protect the village domestically too."

"I see..."

"Funny. She also told me not to kill in front of Isaac either."

"Not in front of Isaac... That's a good thing."

"No, its not. You can't protect and not kill. Justice has too be strong. Kyle taught us that, we learned the hard way... I hate this job. I've killed more people than I have saved. We've stopped saving people a long time ago. Maybe if we were trying to save people, we wouldn't have to kill as much, but we just deliver justice, retribution. Kyle told me that saving people take more strength than justice needs. He was right. We're not that strong."

"Giles... come eat. If I let you sit here thinking any longer, you'll go crazy. Come." Giles stood back up and went to eat. Right after eating, he went straight to sleep. Sam was still awake, but exhausted. Isaac saw it and told her, "You can sleep. I'll be the night watch."

"I'm sorry, but night watch is quite important and I have to do it with you and someone will just waste their sleep if you stayed up."

"What? Your getting delirious and overprotected like my mom. Go to sleep, I still adrenaline pumping in me. I'll wake you when its your turn." Sam smiled and laid to fall asleep. Isaac sat with his sword in its sheathe in his lap, taking sips of water to not daze into slumber. As he was sitting, he looked at Jenna who was rolling and shifting to be comfortable. "Hey. You awake still?"

"Yes." her voice was soft and faint. "You probably have a lot on your mind. I can't see how you could sleep. You want to talk about it? Maybe it might help you sleep." she didn't say anything. But Isaac was far from giving up. "When you were holed up in that house, I came whenever I could to try and find you. Your grandma might not have told you, she didn't look like she bothered. But, we kept coming anyway." Isaac couldn't say anything that he understood. Only his dad and his friend died. She lost almost everything, she probably wouldn't listen if he did say he understands. But he might have understood why she left with Arnold. "Why'd you leave with Arnold? Could you at least tell me that?"

"Arnold offered me something anyone would want in out sort of situation, a new start."

"A new start? You wanted it that badly?"

"Of course. I can't even look at the river without thinking what it took from me." Jenna started to sound bitter and rough. "I knew he was probably crazy, not even Felix looked like him nor did I. But I didn't care."

"You know you can't forget those kinds of things. You have to cope-"

"Yeah yeah. I know that, I'm sorry I'm not that tough in my head."

"Why are you so bitter?"

"I dunno. Maybe because my family is dead." Jenna's tone started to become annoying. It got under Isaac's skin and he went to the direction she was sleeping to look at her talking, but she rolled the other way. "Your like a child." He then grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her up. Jenna stood to not put her weight on her hand and struggled to get him off. But Isaac held her by a death grip and then took her a good distance from the camp. He loosened and Jenna threw her hand down to lose his grip. "You think I don't know how you feel? You think your the only one who suffered?!" Isaac began to yell. "I'm sorry that you lost your family, but why wont you let us help you? I didn't come knocking on your door to play, I came knocking to help you! There is so many people who could help you. Me, Garet, hell I think my mom asked about you all the time! Avalon and Giles even asked about you! Why do you keep shutting us out?! We want to help you so bad because it pains us to see you like this!"

"No! You don't know how I feel! I lost everything! You people cant-" Jenna turned around and began to cover her eyes. She breathed heavily trying to hold in her tears. "We can help you. Please, let us help you." Isaac placed his hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want me to say anything, I'll listen with my full intent. If you need me to say anything, I'll give you my honest answer. If you just need me for company, I can do that too." Jenna walked back to camp and Isaac followed. She sat down wrapping her arms around her leg and her chin on her knee. Isaac sat next to her staring into the fire and she began to talk. "We were so happy. We could be the happiest family in vale. There we don't involve ourselves in situations or things like these. People these days keep searching for their worth, their purpose. But we all found it with each other. We were happy and never over looked it. We weren't happy where we didn't have a care in the world, it was beyond that. We could care for each other, we could endure any storm with each other, and still care and love each other." Though Jenna's voice stayed the same, her sleeves and dress began to stain with wet tears. "And then they disappeared. Like dust bring blown from a dusty book. Its amazing how things could change so easily, its stupid. They left me, alone. This world is a lonely place, and this is just... Not fair."

"I don't remember anyone saying that it was fair in the first place." Jenna was about to snap at his insensitive remark, but he continued saying, "But that's how life has always been. And at times like these, all you can do is hope. Not hope for a better tomorrow, but to hope that you can make it under this harsh weather. Because if you ever need to find compassion of some sort, you will always find it if you open your eyes and look hard enough. Hope is that will of saying that I will not break under pressure. And if you need to find love, it'll be there, waiting for you to find it. Its cruel to say how strong the soul is under peril, because no one is born strong. But they are always stronger than they think. In reality, they will never just lay down and die because everyone has a fighting soul to yearn for happiness. They just don't know." They stared into the fire that was feeding off bits and pieces of ashes as it faded away into smoke. Isaac sat and watched his words lull Jenna to sleep. She was laying on his shoulder as she slept. Isaac sat there all night gazing at the sky and glancing at his surroundings. The silent night made his hearing keen. He could hear the sounds of leaves brushing against each other in the soothing wind. One thing he realized was that having such keen hearing made it hard to sleep and after a while of realizing, he lost the need to sleep frequently. His energy was regained in listening to the nature around him. The thoughtless sits were like meditating and in his way of sleeping. Because he knew if he slept, he wouldn't open his eyes in the same place.

They came home at three hours before the afternoon. When they reached back, Avalon and Marshall were both at the gate waiting for them. "It appears that you had some company. Giles, Sam, I need a status report from you two. Isaac, your free for today. Good work Isaac." Isaac made a grateful nod at Avalon as she walked away with the three. They went back to the sanctum where Giles and Sam explain the predicament of Arnold. "- He tried to hold the lord of Biblin hostage, therefore committing a state crime in their city and they locked him up in their prison." Sam said. "As I followed the soldiers to the prison, I heard Arnold trying to expose, trying to make bargains. So I executed him in the prison. It was a successful one and no one took much notice of any of us." Avalon listened to the two and writing down their report on paper and then when finished, she put it in a file and into a cabinet. Avalon took a deep breath and said to the two, "You two did a great job at commencing the mission and protecting Isaac. You two can go off now and have the rest of the day to yourself. Me and Marshall will handle today ourselves."

"Doesn't Marshall have a day off? He worked harder and a lot more than us." Sam asked. "Marshall has the Sunday for himself. And he is a man who proven time and time he is a man who was born in the battlefield. This job is what keeps his blood going." Giles snickered at Avalon's remark. "Okay. I'm off. See you all later." Giles went directly home leaving Sam and Avalon by themselves. "Sam, is Giles okay? He gets a bit skittish after each job."

"He's ... Just tired I think. Well I'm off now. See you tomorrow captain." Sam left the sanctum and like Giles, went home to relax.

After going to check up on his mom, Isaac went to spend time with his friend. The first place Isaac took Jenna was too her grand parents. The house was already rebuilt and they were inside. Jenna said hi showing that she was say and the grandma and grandpa surrounded her and embraced her. They appeared to be nice people despite their hasty way of getting rid of Isaac whenever he came to ask for Jenna. Jenna told them that she wanted to go outside for a bit. The two grandparents hesitated at first, but after so long of being stuffed in her room, they knew it was a good thing. They went outside and Jenna asked, "So where did you want to go?" Isaac thought about it and said, "We should probably head to Garet and grab him." Jenna looked on the ground and said, "How about we go grab him later. We could just hang out. You and me. We'll grab him in the afternoon." Isaac looked at Jenna and realized that he had never seen her timid before. She was using the tip of her shoe grinding the ground and was looking away. "Okay, that will be fine. Where did you want to go?" Jenna looked back up and smiled. "How about the hill out west. Its still fall so I heard the trees turn into a nice color." Isaac and Jenna went ahead to the west. The grass was all yellow now and they were walking on the leaves that turned into a crisp color of red yellow or brown. The trees still had the colored leaves on the branches and the gentle wind would shake it taking some off. Some of them didn't need wind and just fell off. But never less, it was a peaceful sight. They found a spot where they could see the cloudy sky and the trees. They laid on the soft ground and watched the leaves float over them with the contrast of the blue sky. They laid at opposite directions, but their head was at each others shoulder. "What a sight to see. I kinda hate myself for staying in that house all day long."

"Hmm. What did you do in that house all day?"

"Well it was mostly just staring at my grand parents old pictures of my family and trying to sleep, though I wasn't ever tired."

"Oh... Sorry for... Bringing that up."

"Oh its fine. I have closure now. The things you said were very meaningful."

"Thanks. It was mostly things my dad taught me though."

"Yeah. By the way, I'm sorry for being so insensitive back then. I knew you lost your dad too."

"No no. Its fine. I just glad you are okay again." Jenna giggled a bit. "What's so funny?"

"You. Your weird."

"What? I'm pretty normal if you ask me."

"No. Your weird. You seem so emotionless like your dad, but your so... Pleasant." Isaac wasn't too sure if it was a compliment, but he didn't pay too much mind to it. "Say Isaac, are you happy right now." Jenna asked. It was a strange question but Isaac simply said. "Yes. I'm pretty happy."

"People these days have to find a time when they could be happy or they will live for nothing. So when are you happy?"

"I'm always happy. You know that you don't need to be smiling all the time to be happy, but I'm having the time of my life right now. Each day has something new to offer yet, its still simple and easy. This life is great. I know it will probably change, but I'm living every moment."

"Just living makes you happy. You are one of a kind Isaac."

"Nah. I'm like anyone else."

"No really Isaac. I think you are destine to do great things."

"I appreciate what you are saying. But I think we are all destine for doing great things." Isaac rolled to his side looking at Jenna. "Your very stuffy today. Isn't anything else you want to talk about?" Isaac said. "Umm... You try to start a conversation first."

"Okay. How about yourself?"

"Myself? What does that even mean?"

"People can talk about themselves all day. But finding someone to listen is another story. Luckily for you, you have one right here." Jenna closed her eyes and couldn't stop smiling. "So I guess I should just ramble until your ears bleed."

"My ears are made of steel. You can try." The next thing they know, the Jenna began to talk about anything she could think of. She didn't think of being embarrassed or any sort of censoring she needed to consider. She just talked and somehow, Isaac would respond. He would listen and would connect to what she had to say. It was strange, what she would say. But as she kept on talking, somehow it would begin to make sense. The leaves began to pile on top of them and they still laid there not minding being buried. Jenna sometime talked about things that happened when she was stuffed in the house, sometimes she would start to talk about how much she enjoyed beef. At other times, she would be deep and maybe even random. It was pass the afternoon and Jenna thought of grabbing Garet, even though she wished she could stay like this forever and hopes that isaac thought the same. This was the life for her, for him, for everyone. A life full of hardships, but still with the sort of happiness that made living worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

... Bind with steel and blood...

_Men caught up in a game of warfare always start as a pawn. They are simple men who are controlled by a higher power who shapes who they are so they are suited for battle. How is it some people's fate lie in someone else's hands? People do not stand tall when they are left in the dark. They could only stand tall when they see someone else do. But they stand like their way. Some people are not meant to be free. Freedom could be a monster that devours wandering strangers. Freedom could be a beautiful heaven where people find their souls redemption._

Felix awoke in the dark completely immobilized. He felt a tough rope the wrapped around his wrist. His mouth was stuffed with a large cloth that was tightened with another rope that wrapped the back of his head keeping the booth in his mouth. He tried to struggled but he was trapped and closed in with walls in all directions like a casket. He breathed heavily and saw holes near his head and tried to peer to it, but it was dark. Felix tried to struggle again but it was hopeless. The noise he was making did not reach any ears. Felix wondered if he had been buried alive but being tied didn't make sense. So all he did was wait. Felix began to cry after an hour. He didn't like being immobilized for this long in a closed place where the wall was to his face. After a while, he became used to it but he wondered if he was going to lose his sanity before he dies. After another hour, the casket finally opened. The light burned his eyes but there was no sun in the sky, just cold blue clouds. He was overwhelmed by the cold air that rushed in and he was shivering. Then he saw a tall man who had pale blue skin. "Stand up. Can you stand up?" Felix moved his stiff body and tried to sit up, but with his knee that was hard as rock he couldn't move. After a while, the man offered him his hand. Felix gladly took it and was finally standing. He stepped out of the box and began asking questions. "What happened?" Felix asked. "My name is Saturos and you are in the town of Prox. That's all you need to know right now. Just follow me." The blue man guided Felix to a house in the cold. Felix was freezing in his poor close that offered little warmth. Saturos opened the door and allowed Felix in. In there, he saw his parents and Kyle. He ran to his parents side and they embraced him. "Oh, I'm so glad your alive." Felix was confuse. _Why wouldn't I be alive? _"Mom, dad, What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"Well there was a storm in Vale and the bridge broke while you were on it so you fell into the river. While we were helping you, another boulder destroyed the bridge and swept us into the river." His mother said. "Okay. Now since we are all here, I have a word with you all." Saturos said. He closed the door behind him and walked toward the bed the four of them sat on. He was a frightening figure with a long sword he had to his waist. He had his left hand on the sheathe as he walked. "There is something that needs to be done and it appeared that we have some use you. Well with the boy anyway."

"What do you want from me?" Felix asked. "Do you know what a lighthouse is?" Saturos asked. Felix and his parents looked at each other and Kyle said, "They are beacons that create alchemist power-"

"Psynergy. Don't play dumb, say all you know."

"... Psynergy. It creates incredibly large amounts of psynergy that a million of adepts can't even produce." They stayed silent for a long time. "That's not all you know, guardian. Say everything."

"You know what a lighthouse is, why are you feigning ignorance?"

"Apparently you know quite a lot about lighthouses since your not telling me. Just curious if you knew or not." Saturos grinned managing to see right through Kyle. "Well you're right. Lighthouse creates psynergy that is enough to create a tidal wave, cause an earthquake, cause an unnatural volcano, or make a hurricane. But these lighthouses have been long dried of what they used to be able to create. So-called wise men feared the alchemy that threatened humanity so after a while they sealed the lighthouses. But with a bit of wisdom these people had, they sealed the psynergy into a palm size rock called elemental stars. These stars are the key that could revive the elemental lighthouses once again and brings prosperity to the world." They listened carefully and Kyle asked, "Okay, so why do you need us?"

"The lighthouses are complex matters and are only accessible to the adepts of the corresponding element. We are fire adepts so we can handle the mars lighthouse, and we also have a water adept so mercury won't be a problem. But the Jupiter and Venus are other matters. Jupiter is a problem but we have a Venus adept right here." Felix bit his lips and his parents held him closer. Kyle stood up though and said, "Don't take the boy, take me. I am also a Venus adept." Felix father also interfered. "Stop it Kyle, i am a Venus adept so take me."

"I'm not taking volunteers. I'm just taking Felix."

"No. You only want Felix because he's a child and you can take advantage of him. We won't let that happen so you will not be taking Felix."

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't clear when I meant it isn't up to you swine. Felix come with me." They stepped in front of Saturos and his mother held him tight. Saturos closed his eyes and made a deep sign. "Okay. I was ready if it came to this." he began to close onto the two men and they stood their ground. Saturos raises his hand and at first it looked like he was about to smack Kyle, but he just placed his hand onto his face. Smoke rose from his hand and Kyle's face began to burn. Kyle let out a scream from the pain and when Charles tried to stop him, he placed his hand on his chest and burned straight through his cloths and into his chest. By now everyone was screaming except for Saturos. He didn't stop until Felix screamed, "Okay! Okay! I'll go! Stop it!" Saturos released the two who had burn marks that shaped like a hand. "You should have just said that first. Follow me." Felix broke away from his mother and followed Saturos. They left the house and were back in the cold. Felix followed Saturos until he stopped in the middle of the road. He turned around and walked closed to Felix who backed away. "Are you scared?" He asked. Felix nodded. "Good. If you want to keep them alive, you will do exactly what I say. I won't ask much, you won't even have to fight. You will always be in danger, but I will protect you. Like I said, I just want you to keep quiet and help us reach Venus. I won't ask for your trust, just listen to me. If you be a good obedient boy, I will let you all leave with a peace of mind." Saturos was more quiet and solemn. "Will you promise?" Felix asked. "I give you my word." He turned back around and walked hastily to another house that was rather large. He leaned on the side and knocked on it. They stayed in the cold for a while before the door opened. "Saturos?" A weary voice quietly said. "Its me." he responded. The door was left opened. Saturos shook his head in disgust and gently pushed the door open. "Hey! Old man! Am I allowed in?"

"Come." Saturos walked in and Felix followed. They walked toward the table where an old man sat drinking hot tea. He raised his cup to Felix. "Who's the boy?"

"His name is Felix. He is our solution to the Venus lighthouse... I'm holding his parents hostage and he agreed to help us."

"You are a vile fool. Making your hands unclean each day with civil blood."

"Civil blood can get the job done. I will raid the sol sanctum but I will need more time. Since its just me, Menardi, and Alex, we will act more strategically."

"Understandable. Please, do not linger in time." Saturos nodded and went back outside. He went to the house next to it that looked more like a barrack. He went to get three men and headed back to the house where Felix's parents and Kyle was at. He opened the door and saw the three of them on the bed with the men mourning their burns. Saturos walked and this time sat on the chair. "One year. It will take me one year. After a year, I will take your boy and travel to light the beacons. For now you will stay here as prisoners with privileges. We will talk later, for now just stay here." Before Saturos walked out the door he stopped and looked back at the four. "And guards, if they try anything stupid, just kill them. No hesitation, I'll fix the problem later." Kyle stood up, but slowly to not seem hostile. "Saturos, Felix is just a child. If you take anyone, take me. I have experiences in battle and will prove to be more than sufficient to your cause. I will help unconditionally as long as my friends are safe."

"That's true, but because you have so much battle experiences, we will not take you along. After all I'm pretty positive that betrayal has slipped into your mind if i were too. You might try to think of some funny trick to save your friends and kill me. No, it is much less risky if i took the boy. After all you can't stop an entire town and if you do, well just remember that i don't get mad, i become... Sadistic. I know about your child in vale and your wife. And your friends will hate you if I send back Felix mutilated into an unrecognizable form. We're taking the boy." Saturos left after that and the guards did as well. They locked the door and the four of them sat on the bed. The windows were glass between metal bars and that was the only opening the house had. There was only one bed and a table. Then there was also a storage closet and a bathroom. Nothing else. It was simple, made of bricks. And like Saturos said, they had an entire town waiting for them if they did manage to escape this house. Kyle sat on the chair of the table while Felix and his parents were on the bed. "What now?" Charles asked. "We just wait for an opportunity. If we're lucky, something may come up and we will take advantage of it. But for now, lets just wait."

The days passed slowly for the four. They stayed mostly in the house always having some sort of chore to do. Sometimes it was cleaning where they stayed in the backyard and cleaned cloths. They sat together quiet and scrubbed the dirt and dust off the cloths. Then they would hang them in the poles up high and let them air dry. Sometimes they were given books and copied them. They were all interesting things which were mostly just tall tales, but still entertain the mind. Felix read of many supernatural beings and tales that spoke of adventures of travelers and their encounters with them. It fascinated Felix. But they were all miscellaneous work that required no important skills and just the will of labor. Saturos spent the year though carefully planning. He and Menardi were the only warriors of Prox who did not serve the city defenses. He planned to invade sol sanctum again. But this time, he had a plan to successfully invade it. There were several traps, some simple, and some complex with deadly results. The main trap he wondered of was the one of the four statues that made the image of sol over the Luna. He fooled himself thinking forcing it would make it work and pondered deeply about it. He wouldn't know what to do again until he saw it with his own eyes. But something that worried him more was an entity called 'the wise one'. There are several more entities that existence is a mystery, but he was sure of the wise one existence. Many great healers dreamed of this wise one for searches of wisdom, but he did not trust these. Besides having great wisdom, it contained psynergy that was enough to be mistaken as a lighthouse itself. The traps were a test of the intruders wits. However the true challenge will be the wise one. We have absolutely no chance against the wise one in battle and would not take reason as a chance for the wise one. He would need a plan for it. The traps he will have to be more cautious and for the wise one, he had a plan for that. Saturos sat on the floor with the elder as they enjoyed sips of tea. Saturos began talking of his idea. "Sol sanctum wasn't what we expected. The traps were simple which threw us off when we were presented a difficult one. The trap could have killed us all, but didn't. And it wasn't because we were lucky, it was because it wasn't the killer trap. The most frightening trap I believe is what awaits us at the elemental room."

"You mean this wise one? I have heard stories of this being, but the proof that he could exist never reached me. What proof do you have?"

"The great healer of Vale, the wisest healer of the land, dreamed of this entity. Perhaps it only reached him because of the sol sanctum, offering fake wisdom."

"Interesting. But reason more with me."

"The elemental stars themselves generate strong amount of power, and when they are present together, they create a neutral element which is described able to create matter. If the wise one isn't there, something will be. Another entity, or perhaps a monster."

"So it is possible that an obstacle will block your path. Then what is your ingenious idea?"

"No matter what will await us there, I most certainly believe that it will be a psynergy based creature. My guess is that being in a room filled with such magnificent psynergy, the creature itself will be most likely a monster with very competent psynergy. So I plan to disarm the creature of its psynergy with the Siegmund crystal. Maybe then we will have a chance to steal the stars and escape with our lives." The high elder laughed. "You use legends to fight with legends. Sounds more like myths with myths. The Siegmund crystal has disappear along the golden age. How do you plan to find, or even use it?"

"The legendary Lemuria. This hidden city is still left in an artificial golden age with its isolationism. I believe I can find it there." The high elder finished his tea and handed him a journal. "You've studied for a while haven't you. Learned of the wise one, the sanctum, and the stars. But one thing you've said was false. The Siegmund crystal is not located in Lemuria. That was a very close assumption however. Take this journal. This journal was one of a overlord who was native to Prox. One thing he encountered in his journey was the difficulty of powerful creatures who were psynergy based. With the brain of knowing you cannot fight fire with fire, he searched for the exact same thing you are looking for. A weapon that is psynergy bane. Follow his footsteps and I believe you will find what you search." Saturos skimmed the rough pages and stood up. "How much longer are you going to wait?" the elder asked.

"Perhaps another half a year. Menardi is recovering her leg wounds and Erasmus is trying to recover from his arm wound. But I doubt he will be joining us."

"Good. Then spend some time in the town, instead of being housed up in that home of yours." Saturos began to walk to the door ignoring the high elder. "There is no blame that is being brought around. There is no shame that you are alive. Live your life you keep throwing away fool." He exited his house and the high elder chuckled lightly shaking his head. Saturos returned to his house carefully reading the journal.

Menardi was able to run and sprint again. She was agile and was able to fight viscously with lightning speed. With her scythe, she fought with deadly accuracy with able to range herself with her for and strike with the blade. But Erasmus never recovered. He was able to move a hand and perform simple actions, but he was no longer able to hold his great sword with ease and when wielding too long, the strain in his burnt hand and arms would stop him from any more action. "I'm sorry. I'm no longer fit to fight with you Saturos." Erasmus said as he dropped his blade to the ground. He sat on the bench at the training ground remorsefully. "Do not worry Erasmus, your release is dignified. The will go on without you, but we will never forget the support you have given us." Erasmus smiled a bit when Saturos said that. Saturos stood back up and went to Menardi. "Lets take Felix and leave. I gave them heads ups so they should be ready." Back in the prison home, Felix waited to be picked up. His parents held him close while Kyle stood besides them. "Be safe Felix, we will miss you." Charles said. "Don't lose yourself with Saturos. When you come back, I want my son." Gabrielle said. Kyle shook his hand. "Your a good man. Don't forget who you are." Felix sat there while his parents embraces him crying. He was scared because he would be walking on thin ice now. The burden of his parents and Kyle was too much. He never told them that their lives depended on him because it would just make them worry. Felix just decide to be careful with what he will have to do. He dearly hoped that Saturos didn't deceive him. He had a reason to fight and it could be taken away in a flash. _Fate is so cruel, _he thought. Saturos opened the door slowly. He walked in and called to Felix. "Come now. We leave." Felix broke away from his parent's grasp and walked toward him. Saturos let Felix leave first and closed the door behind him. Felix took a deep breath and followed Saturos and Menardi to the ship. At the dock, they checked their equipment once more and headed on. Saturos handed a bag to Felix. "This will be your share of the weight." he told him. He stepped onto the small ship that was the military's and set sail. Menardi knew much about sailing so she took the wheel. Saturos led Felix to the cock pit which was basically a small room which hammocks and crates of supplies. There was a desk with a folder with paper and a large map. "This is the room we will be staying in. Your hammock is the one to the far right. The crates are just additional supplies. If you ever find yourself in trouble, our arsenal is to the far left. Menardi will teach you how to maintain the boat. Stay here for now. We'll Call you if we need you. And yes, I will threaten you as well. If you come back to pick up your parents and we are not there, they will kill you and them, so don't do anything stupid." Saturos left Felix in the cock pit and Felix went to his hammock and stared out of the window. Saturos went to Menardi who steered the wheel. He went to the edge of the boat and looked into the ocean. "The winds are rough today so we might have some rough moments. We will have to find some land though to rest. I see a storm to the south." Saturos nodded and stared out to the horizon. Menardi kept steering and asked, "Why'd you take the boy? The guardian would prove more use."

"I know. But Felix is special, or did you forget?"

"I don't know how his specialty will prove any use. He's not a competent fighter and his psynergy is still immature."

"When we reach a lighthouse, he will absorb the power for himself, and with all the psynergy he will absorb, he will be able to harvest it and perform rejuvenation for the land. This will be able to combine elements together and with the lighthouses massive energy, he will be able to create a neutral element or matter itself. It will be mostly elemental based depending on the lighthouse, but it will still be matter. And this matter will be weak, but will be able to slow Gaia falls dramatically. It will bring life back to the land and resist Gaia falls."

"Giving us more time. Ah, that's smart."

"Were you doubting me?"

"I never doubt you. I just wonder what goes on in that head of yours." Saturos laughed. He stared back into the sea. It was peaceful and whenever he looked into it, it would give him a reason to save the world. He was determined not to fail. "So, how do we plan to find this Siegmund crystal?" Menardi asked. "We won't exactly be finding it, we will actually be making it. It requires quite a few things and we will be searching for them. First thing we will need to do is find the jewel of Yamato. This jewel itself use to be a Siegmund crystal but lost its power long ago. You see, they called this jewel Yamato because it was described to have been able to stop a magical army of mages. Assuming these mages were actually adepts and lost all their power when the crystal went off, it would make sense. This jewel is the only Siegmund crystal that has a definitive location. Its at Lunpa. 'Stolen by a noble rogue, it rests as a keep sake of the royal family.' It must have been passed on from son to son. Besides the jewel, it will be useless with out its power. It first needs to drain elements in matter in order to work."

"So we need to access lighthouses?"

"Thankfully not yet. The lighthouses are the components that create matter. We don't want that. We want the matter of certain elements. Said here the alchemist traveled to a 'mountain of boiling rage, the land of great winds, the bittersweet cold of the world, and the soul of a colossus. Or in other words, mount vehemence, Valkyrie plains, and North shatter heart. But the colossus I don't understand. I don't even think colossus exist. But for now, lets not worry. First thing is getting the Jewel of Yamato." They sailed on to the north toward the direction of Vale. The waves were gentle and the wind lite until the waves became rough. Saturos looked at the edge and saw an edge of a water fall. Menardi saw it too and turned a 180 before they fell in. The water was strong and the boat barely managed to resist the waves before they fell in. Saturos took a glimpse of the edge and saw nothing but black deepness. The boat escape the edge and Menardi asked, "Did you see what that was?" Saturos nodded. "Gaia falls. The land here was weak, we won't be able to reach Lunpa that way."

"Looks like we'll have to take a couple of detours then. Should we land by Tolbi?"

"Yeah. We'll travel by foot then." An hour passed when they finally reached land. Menardi landed somewhere where the ship would be hard to find and safe. It was behind a steep mountain near a cave and was good spot where you couldn't see it from afar because of the trees. Felix help her string up the boat to the trees and Felix asked, "Shouldn't someone watch the boat in case of thieves?"

"What? Trying to escape or something?" Menardi snickered. Felix stayed quiet and shook his head. "My ship is powered by this black orb. Even if someone finds it, they won't be able to properly control it because the ship feeds off the orb to propel itself. Wind and waves won't effect it much, that's why we didn't fall into Gaia falls." Felix followed Saturos and Menardi who walked into the cabin and they began to pick out supplies. Saturos filled Felix's bag with extra provisions and he filled his bag to the brim and so did Menardi who brought camp supplies. They began to walk in haste. They went through the small forest and the steep mountain with ease. They didn't look back to Felix who had trouble following. The weight would bring him down a bit and slow him down which amazed him how Saturos and Menardi managed to walk so fast. Once they reached the open trail, they followed it to reach Tolbi. It was a silent walk where only their steps were heard and the dangling of their supplies. They had a very fast pace and eventually Felix managed to keep up with them. He started to walk side by side with Saturos and Menardi. They didn't mind him too much. They kept their sights and head high as they walked and said nothing. They didn't acknowledge each other or say anything unless needed, they just walked. After a bitter hour, they finally reached Tolbi. They stayed at the outskirts of town and began to set up camp. Saturos started to set up cooking supplies and Menardi the camp fire. She had a couple of blankets along with her and had also carries the supplies of cooking utensils. Saturos called Felix over for his bag and brought out a package and opened it. He then gathered fodder and tinder and lit it up with his hand. After lighting the campfire, he went back to grab the package. It was a large steak sirloin covered in salt. He rinsed it with water and patted it dry and began to cook it by simply putting it to the campfire on the pan with oil. It sizzled and they gathered around the fire. After it was done cooking, Saturos cut it into three pieces and put it into three bowls and handed it out to his group. They sat there eating without saying a word. When they were done eating, they stayed up a bit, watching the fire burn until it extinguished. Menardi went to sleep afterword under a blanket and Felix tried to sleep. An hour pasted and he was still wide awake. Saturos noticed him squirming and said, "Are you having trouble sleeping?" Felix sat back up nodding. "Are you the night watch?" Felix asked. "No. I can't sleep because I can't dream. I suppose not able to become tired is good thing."

"So your not able to sleep because you can't dream? How does that work?"

"My blade is called the tiger bane, an ancient blade that was used to kill an... An impetuous creature. When I was in the cave to steal this sword for my own, I found it stabbed into a fossil of an unrecognizable monster in the head. So I took it out and at the night, I would dream of this monster. The blade didn't kill the beast, but simple trapped it in the sword, and the sword finds the chance to haunt me. The most favorable time, in my sleep. These dreams are so real and fearful, I asked the high elder to help me not to dream, so I will not sleep."

"That's painful not being able to sleep. Was the sword worth it?"

"No. But it's too late to regret. Back when I could sleep I remembered how I would count the stars until my eyes grew heavy and I was forced into slumber." Felix decided to give it a try. He laid on his side and stared at the horizon. He saw little specks of lights in the sky and began to count them. He didn't think to hard about it, he just counted. The sky was brilliant with no clouds drifting. Only the pure black and the small stars. It was a creative cluster of bright lights and he stopped counting and tried to make out constellations. He could make up shapes that didn't make sense and kept making one until he found an animal or a object of some sort. The hour of peering into the sky seemed short and the outside world began to fade and he fell asleep.

Felix awoke and found the two waiting for him to wake up. "Wow. You sleep like a baby." Menardi remarked. They had their supplies already gathered and was ready to go. Felix rubbed his eyes and lifted up his heavy bag and went into town with the two. Tolbi was a grand place and when Felix first walked in, the one thing that caught his eye was the coliseum. It looked old with half of it falling apart, but the magnificent architect was still breath taking and amazed him how large it was with an awkward structure but a unique look. But as they walked through town, Felix sensed an odd vibe. The people who sweep the streets were weary of them and besides the people who worked, there were barely anyone in the streets. The grey dull buildings that looked all the same added the same dullness to the entire town. Besides the arena, the town was awfully still. They walked through the town and reached the port. The boat was there and was quiet as well. They went to the old house to the left of it to pay for tickets. It was quite a sum 3000 coins. After paying for the tickets, they climbed aboard the ship with a small group of people. There were no rooms because the ride was believed to be only three hours. They waited for one hour for more passengers and took off. The three of them went into the deck and took shelter in the shade. They sat there while the boat rocked back and forth swaying with the waves. They were quite quiet until Menardi asked how Saturos planned to invade Lunpa. "Lets not forget, you said yourself that the Yamato jewel was passed down to each heir, so it might be hard to get it."

"Luckily the heir is a punk thief who could care less about family so it might not be too difficult. Lunpa is very conservative though so it might be quite difficult to actually come up with a plan. We will be using wits. So lets just reach there and find what we must do." They sat in silence for a little longer until Menardi asked what they would be doing after they acquire the jewel. "We first head to the north toward Imil. Alex will be there so he could help us find the north shatter heart. It supposedly hidden in a blizzard this continent and cold enough to cause illusions. We will research more once we meet with Alex. After that, we head for the Valkyrie plains near Contingo. There we wait for a tornado and hold up the jewel to it. Apparently it should absorb the tornado. After that we head to mount vehemence near Kibombo. We travel deep into the crater where the jewel will protect us and when it erupts, it will cover us and drain some of it. And then the colossus... I'm not too sure yet." After that, they stayed silent again. Felix felt a bit of awkwardness, but the two of them felt nothing. Silence was nothing that got under their skin. Felix stood up to stretch and he asked Saturos if he can go outside. Saturos looked at Menardi and thought really hard and then said, "Don't draw attention. And don't do anything stupid." Felix went outside and went toward the railing where he held on tight to the rails and stared at the mountains. The sounds of the waves were soothing and it sounded good to the air. The mountains were a light purple that turned into a pale white. He took a deep breath and let solitude sink into his mind.

After a couple of days, they finally reached Lunpa, but the gates were close. Saturos guided the group near the forest of trees near Lunpa and started to set up camp. After eating, they hid their supplies in a thicket of bushes. "I hope you don't need to sleep." Saturos said to Felix. When the sun disappeared, they went toward the gate again. The same guards were there and were as diligent as ever. Felix held his breath and did his best to be swift like a shadow and kept his footsteps silent like Saturos and Menardi. They stood behind a tree and Saturos stared at the two guards like a predator to a prey. "There's two, and they seem to be the only ones. No back up. We can handle them and sneak in." Saturos revealed himself from the tree and Menardi followed. Felix stayed behind the tree and watched as the two guard refused access of the two. They stood there still and suddenly, Saturos drew his sword and had the tip of it to the soldier's throat. His team saw this, but could not react as quickly for Menardi was simultaneous and tackled the guard down and started to pound his face with her fist. She clouted him until his nose bled and his cheeks broke with small cracks of blood. When he did not move, she stood back up. Saturos who still had his sword to the soldier walked toward him and the soldier walked backward until his back was against the wall. Saturos told him to turn around and he did as he was told. Saturos had the tip of his sword placed on his shoulder as he did and when he had his face to the wall, Saturos used his free hand to shove his face into the wall with such an impact that the wall crumbled rocks from above. They dragged their victim to the bushes outside the gate after searching them for a key. They found the key on Menardi's soldier and instead of going through the front gate, they went to the nearby door that les to a small room with an armory that had another door into town. Felix followed them after they finished hiding the body and they made it into town. It was isolated with no one on except for the light from the torches. When they made their way to the fortress, they found more soldiers on guard. It was much more different since there were more and even if they could managed in, the ruckus would cause more guards to come out. So they back tracked their way to the armory and told Felix to get into the soldier uniform. "Why me?" Felix asked. "Because, our skin is of a pale red or blue. We cannot blend in as well as soldier, but you can. Now be of haste. We don't have much time until the guards wake up." Felix nodded and began to strap on the guard uniform. He wore a grey breastplate and a helmet along with a spear. After that, Saturos found two pair of shackles and told Felix to tie them in it. But he told him to tie it a certain way, where the only thing that was holding the shackles together is a small metal part that could be broken out of easily. So he tied both Menardi and Saturos so they had the shackles and chains to their hands that were clasped together and the chain linked to their legs to look like convincing prisoners. As they made their way to the fortress, Felix asked, "How are you so sure the prison is there?"

"Because, it's a fortress, not a castle. A fortress is where they train soldiers and putting convicts in there with soldiers there all the time is reasonable assuming they aren't idiots. Now stop asking questions and go." Saturos said. They made it to the front gate and the few soldiers stopped them and asked what was happening. And that's when they realized that they didn't tell Felix an alibi. But Felix was quick to think and said. "These people attacked the guards and tried to break in. I'm escorting them to prison." They guards looked at each other and asked, "why didn't you just put them in the prison at the gate?"

"Because... We can't find the soldiers bodies and they won't tell me where they are. I'm bringing them here for interrogation."

"They hid the bodies?"

"Yes. And we checked everywhere and can't find them. I'm bringing them here for a more proper prison and a force answers out of them."

"Okay. Come in, we'll help escort them there." The soldiers guided Felix to the prison. The fortress was a very suspicious one. It was made into the cave and he would occasionally see men with rags over their head looking shady in the dark. The only light source was the lanterns that hung from the ceiling. They walked a while deep into the fortress going down. The people became less abundant and finally, they reached the prison. The guard opened the locked door for them and help lead them to the prison. As they were walking to one of the cages, Saturos and Menardi both broke from the chains and surprised the two guards that guided them. Saturos made a swift punch to the side of his head in hopes to knock him out and Menardi thrust her leg into the other that pushed him into the wall. But they had much more fight in them than the people at the gate. They got back up quickly and drew their swords and Saturos and Menardi did the same. Felix walked back to give them breathing room to fight when he heard fast footsteps behind him. Felix turned around and saw the prison guard coming toward him with his sword. Felix made his spear horizontal upward to block the down coming sword. Felix heart began to race. He breathed heavily ad the guard stepped back and made more swings at Felix where he stepped back until he couldn't anymore and started blocking again. He tried not to panic, only paying attention to the man's movements to block his sword. He was fast and Felix barely kept up. He couldn't help but to panic now. He never had been in a real fight until now. His heart was not racing, but instead stopped cold. He held his breath and when the guard threw another downward slash, Felix uses the end of his spear to deflect it. The soldier stumbled back and recovered. He jumped toward Felix making another downward slash and Felix instead pointed his spear at the guard jumping. The guard was blinded, thinking he had the upper hand, but he was wrong. He didn't see the spear come up and jumped onto the tip. His armor was pierced by the spear and he drove himself into it until the end of the spear popped behind him. Felix heard the sound of flesh being torn. He heard the thick blood drip onto the floor. Felix dropped the spear with the guard impaled on it and watched him squirm a bit and then laid still. He made a puddle of his own blood in no time. The guard laid on his side and started to grow pale. Felix looked behind him and saw Saturos and Menardi doing the same. Saturos made a fatal slash on the soldier's chest that was already cut a couple of times and fell to the ground with blood pouring from his mouth. Menardi did a brutal slice on the guard's stomach and it sounded like she was gutting him. Her scythe dug deep and forced sideway, tearing his insides and finally releasing her blade that brought out blood that painted the wall with a slice. She could have cut him in half. Saturos stared at the body with the spear impaled in it and glanced at Felix who had his eyes fixed on the body. Saturos and Menardi picked up the bodies and placed them in one of the cages and closed it. Felix was frozen in place and Saturos lightly smacked his cheek. "Wake up. We have to go." Before they left the prison, Saturos went through one of the guard's belt and picked up a sword and sheathe and handed it to Felix. Felix took it with no questions. They began to explore the fortress. They stayed hidden in the pitch black darkness and made their way through the doors checking for the jewel. The lanterns that the men used were their only hope of not being spotted. When they saw a light in the distance, they became cautious in crossing it or getting near it. Their night vision had kicked in and they did not want any sort of light unless they needed it. When they would come near a lantern a guard had or hanging on the ceiling, Saturos would use his psynergy and make it go out. Saturos and Menardi were both able to manipulate any sort of flame. When they would find a room, they would enter it and close the door behind them and light a candle with psynergy again. They went through boxes and crates looking for the jewel of Yamato. Saturos told them the jewel will react to adepts so look for any sort of jewel that might glow or react in some way. As they went through the boxes, they couldn't help but find other precious jewels like diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and much more. So they decided to take some of those too. Not too much where it would weigh them down. They went through door to door and sneaked past bandits and soldiers. And finally they reached an room with an old man sleeping. Saturos was peeping through the crack of the door and made the lantern go off and in the darkness, he saw a glow on the old man's chest. He came close and saw his necklace was jewel of Yamato. "Interesting. I would think he gave it too his son, but I guess he's too much of a bastard." Saturos took the necklace up and used his sword to cut away the jewel. They went back out and started to travel back upward looking for stairs in the blackness and when they couldn't find anymore stairs, they looked for an exit. The gate was empty again when they got there and it was easy walking back. No guards, no soldiers, nothing. They reached camp and traveled back to vault to rest there. Menardi went to appraise the treasure and Saturos and Felix stayed at the room. "I didn't know you fight." Saturos said. "I don't. I play around with a wooden stick with my friends when I could, but besides that, no."

"When you killed that man, you were frozen. Well let me just tell you that if you hesitate, you'll end up dead. You have to kill to protect yourself and others. That's just nature." Felix bit his lip as he tried to fall asleep. _The guard wasn't a bad man. He just got caught up in the wrong things. I didn't want to hurt him, but if I didn't kill him, he would have killed me. I feel bad. I really do. But what's the point of feeling bad when I already have done the deed. Does that make me a terrible person? No... I'm just being reasonable. He came at me first. I had to kill him. But is that feeling what's suppose to make me human? Oh fuck... I killed a man... I'm crazy... Did I have too... No... I'll be okay... _

The next morning they started to travel to Imil. They first had to travel west to Biblin. The trail was clear and so was the sky. The air was crisp and the walk was almost pleasant for Felix. He didn't leave the village until now and he liked the feeling of being outside and seeing a scenic view. There were not many trees until you walked closer to the mountain and the trail was so clean, it felt like walking on a sidewalk. The dirt was smooth under his feet and the grass was a dry mixture of yellow which looked fine. After walking for five hours with occasional breaks, they made it to the mountain that blocked them from Biblin. They went toward the ridge of the waterfall looking for a cave so they would not have to climb this treacherous mountain. They walked around until they saw a gap near the water fall. "Is this it?" Menardi asked. "I think so. Water is flowing from this gap" Saturos said. "And what if water is?"

"The waterfall isn't supplied by the top if the mountain, but by a river that goes through the mountain. So we could follow this stream." The gap was small and they all had to squeeze in where the small was an inch to their face with their back to the wall. It was dark and Saturos took out his lantern and lit it with a swift hand motion. They start to follow the water. The small stream dripped in another small hole that only insects could fit in there, so they walked around until they found another opening. They walked into it and looked for a stream of water ot at least another opening. It was a dead end though so they had to walk back out where they came from and go back. When they couldn't find any other opening, Saturos told Felix to stay outside. When Saturos and Menardi was left all alone, Menardi said, "I haven't used much of my demolition psynergy in a while."

"Are you still good at it?"

"I'm still fresh as ever." Menardi closed her eye. Her hands were clasped together and the room started to feel hot. And then the wall of the cave with the stream showed a light red. The red started to intensify and finally after reaching a pure form, it made a massive explosion. The explosion made a gigantic flame that reached out to the two, but being fire adepts, were not effected by it. The ground shook violently and Felix who was outside lost balance and fell to the ground. Menardi looked as the flames disappeared and the rock in front of them gone. Felix came back in and saw what has happened. "Impressed? We mars adepts are the master of destruction." Menardi said. They started to walk to what use to be the small hole that was now a large gap with water still streaming out. It was straight and the water was gentle under them. They reached another wall which had the water coming out. Menardi told the two to stay back. It was a smaller wall so she was going to use a small explosion. The room felt hot again and the wall had a small dot of red. It was faint and when it became bright, it made another small explosion that cracked the wall. At first Menardi saw that the explosion was too weak, but water started spewing out of the cracks and then the wall collapsed and they were pushed back by a large current of water. The water knocked them all over and Saturos and Felix managed to stand back up before being shot out of the hole. Menardi though had to be helped back up. "Hah... I think I exhausted myself." She had trouble standing and had to use the wall between her to walk along with Saturos. The water reached hip deep and when they made it to the other side, they saw why. There was a river that awaited them there and they climbed back up to the bridge with light coming from the other side of the cave. They walked out and made the short walk to Biblin. Saturos rented an Inn. And allowed Menardi to rest in the bed all afternoon. "Next up is Imil. It will be a hard walk since the cold is going to be pretty bitter." Saturos said. So they went to the shop to buy a coat for everyone. When they got back Felix went to sit in a chair of the table. Saturos went to talk to Menardi. "The snow is bad. Have you been able to appreciate mercury yet?"

"To be honest... Not quite. The snow at Prox still brings me down a bit."

"Okay, then stay here for now. I'll bring Felix with me and meet with Alex."

"I understand." Saturos packed his and Felix's bag with additional supplies and started to leave. "Be safe boys." Menardi said. "We will." Saturos said. They left Biblin and started to head north. Felix was sweaty in his heavy cloak, but Saturos told him its best to start warm before entering the cold. The trail was very like the one in vale and was peaceful. The two of them walked without saying anything, side by side and with their chin held high.

After going through a cave, the breeze finally started and Felix felt the cold. Saturos bit his lip when they exited the cave because they were immediately presented with the cold that made them shiver. They walked as fast as they could trying to not let the wind nor cold get to them, but the chill was intense and their teeth chattered. The wind that blew snow around them made it hard to see and there were no trails, just tough snow. They kept walking forward trying not to go in circles by using their footprints, but even their footprints started to fade. The wind made their vision stricken to white. It was scary not able to see anything in front of them. As they walked forward, Felix stepped on ice and slipped. Saturos said, "Careful. That's the sea." Felix quickly stood back up and went back onto the land. He saw the white snow compare to the light blue ice. They continued on the edge until they saw a shadow in sight. As they walked closer, they saw a town. They went to the inn first to warm back up near the fire place for a bit before getting Alex. "Who's Alex?" Felix asked. "A water adept who showed up in Prox saying that he wanted to help light the beacons with us. Motives are unclear with him... But he is determined to see the beacons lit. Before I meet him, I want to tell you, don't trust him. He can appear power hungry at times because he is. You don't want to trust people of greed." After warming up they went to the house Alex should be in. When it was empty, Saturos was about to break in until an old lady told him that Alex was training with Mia at the time. So Saturos and Felix went to the direction the old lady pointed him too. Saturos knocked the door and he heard a female say come in. He walked in and saw Alex and a blue haired girl on the table looking at books. "Alex. We need to talk." Alex nodded and told the girl to excuse himself. They walked outside a good distance away from the house. "What the hell happened to your hair?" Saturos first said. It was once long that could touch his back, now it was much more shorter with his bangs of a widows peak that was split only reaching his eyebrows and the back of his head short. "Hair cut Saturos. I'm sorry my hair bothered me. By the way, how can you see with that hair in your face?"

"Forget it. Who is that girl?"

"Mia. My mentor in medicine."

"Mentor? Last time I checked you _are_ a healer. Or is it some devious plan to become close to a teenage girl?"

"Yes, I am a healer and if I were looking for sluts, I would be in Prox." Alex snickered. Saturos grinded his teeth a bit and said, "Whatever pedophile. We need your help." Saturos began to explain the north shatter heart and the Siegmund crystal. "The north shatter heart doesn't appear to normal people. It only appears to people who could appreciate mercury."

"So will you mind?"

"I suppose. But I don't think I can manage alone."

"That girl... She's a mercury ad-"

"No. I'm not going to take her." Saturos made a grin that looked like Alex's when he made that crude joke. "Okay then. Take Felix. You'll find he is quite competent and is able to appreciate mercury." Alex stared at Felix foot to eye. "Okay. Let me settle some things and I'll go." Alex went back into the house and Saturos and Felix went to his house and waited for him. "Interesting. Alex is usually a heartless man where his cold mercury reflecting his mind. I think he's enchanted by this women."

"So are you going to take advantage of this?"

"I was just thinking out loud, no need to think diabolically yet Felix." Alex met up with the two and went into his house and came back out geared. Saturos handed Felix his blade and the jewel of Yamato. "Use the tiger bane to keep you safe. Its mars treasure so it will repel any water type menace. I would come but I cannot fully appreciate mercury. Once you each there, the jewel will react itself and things will start happening by itself." Felix took the heavy sword to his side and nodded to Saturos. "I will keep it safe."

"Of course you will, its your life line." Saturos went back to the inn and Felix began to follow Alex. But before they went, Alex asked, "So. Why are you here? Not many adepts are very optimistic of lighting the light houses, especially ones from Vale."

"My parents are hostages."

"I see. Okay then, lets go." they exited the town and started to head for the fields. They wander aimlessly in the harsh cold at first until they reached a shrine. They walked into the shrine and Felix sat there to hide from the wind. Alex stood examining the shrine when he saw something in the distance. It was two balls of floating eyes and as it became closer, he saw it glow an eerie red. The blizzard was thick and he could only see the red. But as it came closer, he saw a light blue form as if it had a body. Alex didn't like the look of it. "Felix, draw the sword." Felix was alert and drew it quickly. The blade gave off a translucent red that was like a mist to the shrine. He held it closely and saw the red eyes come closer. Its body was crystallize with an unnatural form. It enveloped the shrine and the eyes were large chrisom blaze. Its eye were to Felix. It stared at its pocket where the jewel of Yamato was. "Keep a strong will Felix. The sword reflects on the users mars ability. Yours is not strong, so quivering your strength will weaken it." Felix nodded and bit his lip when the monster's body completely surrounding any exit. "What do we do now?" Felix asked. "The reason why they call the area the northern shatter heart is because its in the north obviously, and its called shatter heart because of the thing that threatens us in the shrine. One wrong direction will lead to disaster. Only people who understand the meaning of the shatter heart could pass through unharmed."

"Understand? What do you mean?"

"Tch. If I weren't here you'd be dead already. 'Men fate is an illusion. Men heart shall shatter under bitterness. Not to leave hollowness, but to leave a shell. A reflection of human deeds.'" Felix heard of what he said and wondered what he meant. "Look. Do you see that?" Felix asked. The shrine was held up by pillars and one of the space between the pillar had a glimmer. It was faint, but it was clear through the monster's body. Alex went to see it and saw it as well. He walked toward it and touched it and his hand went through the crystal. Alex walked through it and Felix followed. The wind became harsh and even colder than before. They walked a straight line until they saw another shrine. Felix walked into it with the sword and he began to feel extremely cold. The red aura the sword emitted was dying. Alex looked through the spaces trying to spot something, but the sight that caught his eye was the monster. Its body was still crystal ice, but in a more perfected form. It no longer looked like a floating clad of ice, but took a shape of an animal that looked too much like a scorpion with an enlarge fang and eyes. It crawled in the direction Alex faced making it hard to see the glimmer of the correct path. Felix sat on the corner trying to concentrate on the sword to keep it flowing while Alex tried to make out the glimmer. Alex finally saw it after multiple spins and started to head to its direction. Alex and Felix was fearful at first but walked and the scorpion stepped aside to let them pass almost. The breeze and cold intensify and Felix started to feel numb. They reached the other shrine and Felix rested at the pillar inside and tried to concentrate on the cold for the sword grew even more fainter. Alex started to look harder for the glimmer when he saw the monster again. It was no longer in ice, but in tough brown scales. The head was mostly fangs with a little mouth and large sharp legs. It lacked a stinger, but had a tail that was skinny and sharp. Alex wasn't still in fear, but it was a lethal figure and the fangs and clippers could kill them if it manages to get too close. He tried harder to look for it as it strayed back and forth in his direction. Fifteen minutes passed and he still couldn't see it. All he saw was the hard blizzard and he couldn't see it. He began to panic and finally came to Felix and said. "I can't see it. Do you see it?" Felix stood to the middle and looked at the gaps. The monster didn't mind him because his blood was freezing. He searched for it and thought what Alex meant. _Shatter under bitterness... Leaving a shell... A reflection of human deeds... _Felix stared at the monster and saw a shiny shell of the back. He looked at different gaps and saw a glimmer on the monster's back. He proceeded forward and saw the monster step aside while Alex followed. They kept walking the straight path which was even harder because the cold started to intensify so much, Alex started to feel the effect. But Felix had a strange feeling. He felt the freezing cold, but the cold didn't bother him. He felt very energetic. He walked with a firm stature and finally the blizzard intensified so much, Felix couldn't even see Alex next to him. He felt the cold wind which was chilling and felt good on his skin. He saw his breath clearly as a fog and soon, the ground looked like it disappeared. Felix felt as if he was being buried in the snow, but suddenly felt a warmth in his pocket. He looked into it and the jewel of Yamato was glowing. It glee a bright blue and the blizzard started to calm. Alex who was now in front of him was visible again. He no longer felt cold, not even a bit and he saw the cloudy skies. The jewel was a faint blue itself now and rested in his pocket. "Okay it worked. Do we re-" Before Felix could finish, they heard a loud screech. It was deafening and Felix had to close his ear and shut his eyes. When he opened them, he saw the ground had no more snow and revealed corpses. They were a wrinkly blue and when the snow melted, massive ice bergs grew from the ground. Felix looked back up and saw the monster coming at them. Alex and Felix ran the other direction but the pathway seemed to never end and the monster kept chasing. "We can't outrun it! Felix, try to keep it busy with that sword. I'll find a way out." Felix halted to confront the monster coming toward him. He had his sword ready and bit his lips. Its clipper was large and he wouldn't be able to get close to it. But luckily, he saw that it had trouble turning with its six legs. So as it closed in, Felix started to circle around it. It rotated, but in a slow manner giving Felix an edge. So the monster tried to make swings at him with its tail which failed when Felix came close to it and slashed at its tail cutting it clean off. The monster jolted forward mourning the pain of the lost tail and that's when Felix realized, his sword was elementally overwhelming, and he felt great. The cold didn't bother him and he felt powerful. The ground beneath him started to shake and then it shattered shooting him up. He flew up high and was scared at first, but felt an exhilarating adrenaline where he could fly back down. He started to heat up and the air beneath turned into embers and then fire. He came back down at incredible speed. He slowly gained more momentum and the fire grew an intense blaze as if he was a comet. He smashed into the ground and missed the monsters vital area, but still managed to crush one side of its legs. The monster stumbled backwards and couldn't turn to its right. Felix used it as an advantage and started to circle to its right side until the monster couldn't touch him. Be started to chop at its legs and it eventually couldn't move with its damaged legs and only the pincers and jaws to defend itself which was useless without movement. Felix jumped to the top and started to stab onto its back. He tore into its tough shell and pulled it back out with black blood spraying upward. He kept doing so until his stab could not bring out anymore blood and he was sure it was dead. He stepped off of the monster and the ground no longer showed the bodies of pale corpses and instead soft snow. He walked forward and Alex appeared in front of him and said. "Lets leave." Felix nodded and sheathed the sword and held it close as they came back.

Saturos waited for the two at the inn and its table. He saw the two walked into the inn and come up to him. Felix handed him his sword and the jewel. "I think it worked. Its a light blue now instead of that pale black. I think it absorbed the blizzard or something."

"Excellent work. You may rest in the room. farthest left in the second floor. Your dinner is up there too. If its hot, just heat it up near the fireplace." Felix went upstairs and Alex waited until he was gone until he asked. "That sword, is it one of Magnusson's weapon?"

"Yes. Its the tiger bane that bind the gargantuan leviathan. Why do you ask?"

"There was a monster that was kept at bay by the sword."

"Of course. Thinking it is mercury, it should be afraid of fire weapons, especially legendary ones."

"No. Not that. The sword seemed to have... generated mars psynergy naturally."

"Yes. It does that. Felix must have reflected mars very confidently."

"That's not all. When he fought the monster, I almost ran for it. It was a gladiolus stelliô. It would have killed us, but Felix who is suppose to be align with Venus started to do mars like psynergy and kill it."

"Well he was wielding a mars weapon. It might have effected him in ways."

"No. I showered it with icicles and he performed cutting edge. A Venus and mercury base. He appeared to have absorbed it, like an assimilator."

"Well don't tell him. I need him to know that our cause is for the better before I reveal his potential." Saturos took a deep breath and stood back up. He looked at Alex and said, "I don't like you one bit. I cannot trust you. Men like you don't show in Prox with knowledge that should be banished and try to help. But I do want you to know, this girl you are becoming close to... When I was destined to do this, I had to make sacrifices because I know if I try to cling onto it, it will just disappear and leave me to grieve. So I'm warning you. Do not grow close to this girl." Saturos stood back up and went back to his room as Alex left the inn.

The next morning, they left right away to Biblin. The cold was not as bad for Felix for he has got use to the chill after the heat shatter. They walked side by side in silence and only stopped to rest when they reach the cave. Once they could feel their feet again, they started to walk again. They reached Biblin at midnight. Menardi was still in the room reading when Saturos came in. "Nice to see you back, where's the kid?"

"Eating dinner." Saturos unpacked his supplies and sat on his bed ready to sleep. "Aren't you going to eat?" Menardi asked. "I'll eat in the morning. Right now, I just need much needed rest."

"By the way, you know those boys who we beat the pulp out of back in Vale before we left?"

"Those two kids? Yes."

"I saw one of them today, and thankfully he didn't remember me. But I have to admit, he is becoming something... Interesting."

"What do you mean?" Saturos sat back up as Menardi began to explain. "He's a guardian, and I'm a very competent one. I felt this vibe when I was near him, a vibe of Venus. But this vibe was outrageously strong, almost like he is an assimilator."

"An assimilator who mastered their element, well it shouldn't matter when we get the Siegmund crystal. It will disarm him too." Saturos laid on the bed and closed his eye. He wouldn't sleep, but he could rest his body. Menardi laid on her bed thinking. There was something else that made her worry. Menardi being a mars adept, she could feel the leviathan follow Saturos and haunt him in his sleep. It was a strange aura those spirits that haunt dream give since they rarely exist. And they would feel natural like perfume, and only when an adept knows what this small signs mean is when they could tell. The spirit that followed Saturos was mercury and she felt the strong opposing force. But when she felt it around Isaac when he was in the weapon store, it didn't feel like mercury, yet she was positive it was the same feeling when around Saturos.

They traveled as fast as possible taking minimal detours. They went back to Kalay, Tolbi, and then back to their ship which was to Felix's surprise, still there. After a while of traveling, Felix became accustom to the silent walks and the blunt orders. Sometimes, he forgot that he was trying to save his parents and Kyle because they were not hostile like they seem. Saturos and Menardi seemed to have just wanted to finish a job. They set sail to Contingo where the Valkyrie plains was located there. They traveled vast mountains until they saw a flat land with dead grass blowing in a fixed direction. They walked and was greeted by a gentle breeze. As they walked closer to the middle, a fog appeared to settle in and the breeze became stronger. Felix became aware of the lightning that struck the ground occasionally, feeling a small but powerful vibration. As they walked, Saturos began to tall out loud. "Jupiter, the element to control nature. Remember this Felix, what we are, we are nature itself. As we walk, you will feel something invade you. You will know what I mean when you feel it. People are hard to control depending on their will. If it is weak, they will stumble and will be forced to become possess by a horrible being. But if it is strong, you will resist and will show your brilliant heart that shines through the fog. I said we need pure matter for the Siegmund crystal. Pure matter come from Jupiter psynergy where it is harness by Jupiter and only Jupiter. This results in matter that is the reflection of what it is capable of. Remember that. When the fog becomes so thick and you cannot see us, you can only trust yourself." Felix walked in the straight line but Saturos disappeared before he started speaking. But he listened to what he said and trusted his instinct to believe him. As he walked, he saw a man who was just skin and bone. The flesh was deprived from him and only his gruesome tough skin and bones showed. It stared at Felix until it couldn't see pass the thick fog. It looked old. But the next one was even more frightening. It was similar to the other ones, but with its eyes melted to a brittle red and arms dislocated that its fingertips dragged on the ground. Its feet were so bony that it appear to be like flippers. Its mouth drooped down to its neck and it was naked showing its damaged and tight skin. Felix started to walk faster until the image faded in the fog but the next one loomed less of a human and more like a monster. Its arms were elongated to what appeared like eagle claws and its skin was ripped to such a natural way that he could feel fear. Its legs were the looks of icicles on a cave that was dripping and freezing. Its eyes were empty sockets and face looked like a skull with skin sticking to it. It limped around and Felix avoided it and walked even faster. Suddenly the next image shocked him. It was Jenna. She had her hair in that hasty and low ponytail banes that were naturally beautiful. Her eyes shone a brilliant ruby red which reminded him of their mom to much and a smile which gave off a calm but a sense of peace. She wore her normal dress which was a combination of red of many tints and white. But as he walked closer to it, he saw her appear and disappear so fast, that he couldn't believe what he is seeing. _Am I dreaming? Is this an illusion? _As he walked, Jenna followed him. He walked a steady place trying not to mind her, but it became even harder when he saw Isaac and Garet waiting for him. Isaac stood straight with his hands folded and with an expression where you couldn't tell what he is thinking, but still know its good. Garet stood with one of his arms to his waist and with a smirk that didn't make him mad, but felt like laughing. Felix looked at them and his sister and stopped walking. He stood there staring at them. A part of him wanted to reach out for them, or talk to them, but he knew they were not real. If he were to reach out to them, he would know his sanity was at stake and if he could touch them, he would be convinced that it was okay. But when he resisted and walked straight, they suddenly started to speak. "Its so nice to see you alive my dear brother. I was thinking was left alone in this world until I saw you." Jenna said. He kept his eyes away from them, yet they followed. "Felix, its good to see you good and well. We could resume our daily life and watch each other grow up, become like brothers." Isaac said. "Hey man, I'm not usually emotionally unstable, but its good to know you are all good. I don't show it, but your a big part in my life and I'm a bit sorry that I never show, but I'm happy to see you." Felix began to tremble. It became hard to look away and walk away. "Felix, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Garet echoed. "Don't. We couldn't stand if you tried to walk away from us again. Stop." Isaac said. "Felix! Look at me! I'm right here, please just look at me!" Jenna yelled. Felix felt like running but knew now the harder he resist, the more active they suddenly became. "Felix! You always walk away! Always turn the other cheek. Always short of emotions! How could we exist if you keep taking us for granite!?" Garet yelled. "I wonder if you were like me. If I was rubbing off your personality. You are a good man and I could admire you. But there was always something wrong with you. You seek to be loved but never return any of it." Isaac said. "Why? Why cant you see how significant you are to me? How important you are? You are my brother and I love you to death. But when I have nothing to love, to cry on, to talk to... I don't know how I could deal with it." Felix stopped and closed his eyes shedding bits of tears. "Please. Please stop. I- I wish I could be there, to see you again. But this is not real. I wish I could end this suffering, but not to please just my needs. I would be selfish if I stayed here because no matter how good it sounds... You are all not real. Please. Leave me alone..." The voices stopped and he was left in silence, but he kept his eyes close. All of his regrets, all of his burden, and his cursed life appeared to me in a matter of seconds and it was all too much. When he reopened his eyes, the fog was dimmed and he saw a light that was faint in front of him. He started to run to the purple light and when he became closer, it was Saturos and Menardi. "I thought we lost you when the Valkyrie plains challenged you. But it appears you are stronger than you thought, than we thought." Menardi said. The light died down and the fog disappeared. There were no mutilated walking bodies, just the simple dead grass blowing in the fixed direction.

They made camp near the Valkyrie plains in the mountains. It wasn't safe to be near the plains because the area of effect could start to expand and they would be in an imaginary fog again. Felix couldn't sleep that night. All that went through his mind when he closed his eyes were the image of the two of his friends and his sister saying the words trying to scar him. He woke up and stared into the fire, trying to gather his thoughts together. Saturos who was staring into the fire and caught Felix's eyes said, "Something is bothering you. Did the Valkyrie plains give you a hard time?" Felix nodded. "Not just the Valkyrie plain. The northern shatter heart was disturbing as well." Saturos picked in the fire letting it burn off of hidden scraps of wood. "What did you see?"

"Well besides seeing, it was extremely cold. It was almost like I was going to die because I couldn't feel anything at all and moving became impossible. It was each time we reached a shrine and Alex would look through the gaps between the pillars. He would search for a glimmer of the other shrine so we wouldn't be lost and the only thing that kept the monster away was the sword I think."

"What do you think it means?"

"What it means? I know mercury offers the power of ice so my guess is just bitter cold?"

"No. It was more than that. I told you that these landmarks are made of pure mercury matter, not psynergy, so it wouldn't make sense if it just based on coldness. Matter of mercury is the reflection of all that mercury has to offer, not just the cold. As you were exploring, did you suddenly see a land of dead men?" Felix remember the piles of bodies that he stepped in, the ground was covered by them. Felix nodded. "Those men were and are still alive but with tainted life. They were dead to begin with, but the mercury matter caused them to live once again, but without a stream of consciousness. They were just walking dead bodies. Mercury has the ability to heal beyond imagination, but can never steal from death. So the results are lifeless corpse that can move, and that was one reason why that monster was there waiting for you. Its priority was to kill anything that moves because of those lifeless corpse."

"I killed that thing though!"

"Don't worry. That monster is what we call... Alchemic repercussions. They don't die very easily. No weapon can kill it. The tiger bane managed to rid the gargantuan leviathan by binding it in the sword itself. I know its not truly dead because that creature is what haunt my dreams."

"I see. So that's what the dead bodies mean."

"Yes. The walking corpse were what made the northern shatter heart unique. It showed mercury's great ability to heal, and it limited ability that makes a nightmare. But in the end, the nightmare was just, the way of how mercury works in the real world. In reality. No one has the power of a god." the fire died out when there was no more stick to burn off of and they were left in the dark. "But I know that's not what bothered you. When the Valkyrie plains challenged your mind, you seemed questioning." Felix didn't say anything because he knew that although Saturos kept his word of looking after him, but he was still and always be on thin ice with him. "You know what, you don't need to tell me. Just know this, Jupiter manipulates nature. We are nature. Those illusions you saw were what was going to turn you into those walking dead." Felix laid on the ground letting the dark go heavy on his eyes until he drifted into slumber.

The next place to go was mount Vehemence. It was located near Gondowan cliffs at the west of Mandra. It was an inactive volcano in the mountains, but rumors that it is tempted when people go near it. There was a large sign that was reinforced by fences that read, "Stay out". The three ignore the sign and proceeded to the mountain. As they were walking toward the large brown mountain, Saturos began to speak to Felix. "Are you wondering what this place will be like?" Felix looked at Saturos who didn't look at his eyes. "When we came to the landmarks, I would never expected that you would be involved so much. So being familiar with the place, I can tell you what to expect so you will be more prepared."

"Okay. May you please tell me?"

"Mars is the element of destruction. The ability to destroy anything belongs to the Mars. Its a pretty straightforward element. Its purpose is to destroy. But its purpose of destruction is misguiding. The ability of destruction gives a sort of redemption to things that cling onto life which shouldn't. Just remember that and I believe that you will manage." As they walked toward the mountain, Felix noticed the grass disappeared and left brown dirt. The trees died and was left without leaves and pale brittle. As they reached to the mountain, Felix felt the heat become intense. But it was a hot like the weather, it was like a burning sensation. As he walked closer, it started to feel as bad as when he was in the northern shatter heart. It became so intense that he couldn't even break a sweat because his skin was searing. If he was sweating, he couldn't feel it. "You won't die from the heat. This is just the start. You will be okay." Saturos said. Felix kept walking when the heat made him numb and it wasn't as bad. Then Saturos unsheathed his blade and gave it to him. As Felix held the sword, he felt a sudden relaxation from the heat. Felix walked in a good pace as they head toward the mountain. As they reached to the actual mountain, the ground began to shake. They waited until the ground stopped shaking before proceeding. They started to climb to the summit and the volcano kept on shaking. As they got to the top, Saturos proceeded to the opening and Felix and Menardi stood where they are. Saturos went and walked at the rocky interior and proceeded downward. He saw the lava building up and the heat was intense. But despite the lava coming up, he climbed down. Finally the jewel started to glow a bright red and the color of the jewel shifted to a strong purple. Suddenly the ground began to rumble violently. He ran to the top climbing the rocks and jumping the small one. He reached back to the top and Menardi knew what was happening and immediately ran with Felix. They went down the mountain carefully as the shaking intensified and when they reached the bottom, lava started to spew from the top. They started to run now as the lava traveled down. As they were halfway, the volcano exploded and a giant cloud of ashes rushes toward them. Felix knew they would not make it until Menardi grabbed Felix and held him close. Saturos shield the two with his body and when the ash came they were knocked down. Everything was so loud and Felix felt his consciousness fading. But the ash blow resided and Menardi helped him back up. They were all covered in ashes except for Felix. "Thank you." he said. "Hah... You are one troublesome kid." Menardi said. "Alright. Lets go." They went the opposite direction of the volcano and finally was able to see the sky again. Felix looked behind him the cloud of ash and was amazed to have survived. He took his flask and took a swing of water he gurgled to clean his throat and spat it out. They walked back to Mandra and rested there. The explosion still had Felix in shock and exhausted so he went to sleep right away. Saturos and Menardi sat at the table resting. "You were right about it being straightforward. If we weren't there, Felix would probably died." Menardi said. "Yeah. And We're getting close. We just need to know what the heart of a colossus is."

"Colossus went extinct a long time ago right?"

"I believe so." Saturos was in deep thought of what a heart of a colossus means. Though of their gigantic size, it would be hard to find the creature. "Menardi, do you know what colossus use to be? Their purpose I mean."

"Purpose? I don't know if they had a purpose. I don't think the colossus has any sort of major significance to the worlds existence." Menardi rubbed her chin thinking of what a heart of a colossus may be. Colossus existed in the golden age because they need high concentration of Venus to exist. Without it, they will simply wither. "They don't. But they were one thing. There was a legend that described colossus as guardians of gods. They are similar to titans, but act in the most strangest ways that separate them from titans. Titans and giants act on their own as they think for themselves. Colossus don't. At least that's what I can draw from the legends."

"So they are puppeteers of a higher power. But if that's true, how would we find a colossus. The golden age has disappeared and there is nothing very significant to protect or have any reason for a colossus, assuming what you say is true." Saturos went through his bag and showed the journal that the elder gave him. "The man who wrote this journal that the elder calls a hero, is nothing more than an alchemist who existed in the golden age. He wrote many things besides the Siegmund crystal. He told stories of what it was like to exist in their period, the things the alchemist created in the golden age. One of the things it talked about was the colossus. He told written legends of encounters of colossuses. One of the many things that he wanted to create for his king was a colossus."

"Creating a colossus... Interesting."

"Theoretically, it should be possible. But only by creating an artificial life of one."

"If its artificial, would it still work?"

"I believe so. He described most of colossus have no shadow. If light goes through it, it goes through it like glass. But the colossus that do, they never die. They are the colossus that are born with the world and will always die and reborn like trees. He described how this process can happen because shadowed colossus has an involuntary skill to generate large amounts of Venus matter that allows them to rebirth. So in the end, some colossus can never die."

"Did this man ever manage to create one?"

"Doesn't say. But I have a good idea where one may be. In the city of Tolbi, there is suppose to be this creature that could move mountains. I could go there and see."

"I? Don't you mean we?" Saturos stood up and took his sword and bag. He lowered his voice. "I don't want Felix to be there. He doesn't know that he is an assimilator so he hasn't been able to absorb the psynergy that the matter gave off. I only told him that it was based on matter and there was absolutely no psynergy so he wouldn't think about using it."

"That was a lie? It not just matter base?"

"No, the crystal absorbs the psynergy that is given off by the matter. The matter is what created everything off for him, but it still had high concentration of psynergy."

"I see. He hasn't used psynergy yet so he doesn't know how it could work. You could have told me you know."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think the lie was very harmful or would change anything, so I just kept it to myself. Anyway I don't want him there because he is Venus based and if I did let him go, he might subconsciously absorbed it."

"I understand. But are you sure you can do this alone?"

"Menardi, i will be fine. I promise. When I'm gone, i want you to go fetch Alex. The second the Siegmund crystal is done, we will go to vale. You will meet me there. Okay now go and rest. I will break off when we reach Tolbi."

As Felix and Menardi left Tolbi, he looked at Saturos who stood at the gate, making sure they left. When they finally left, he finally began to look for the colossus. He went to the scholar who was a local history buzz named Kraden. He worked under Babi, the ruler of Tolbi. Kraden was in his office mixing a giant grey pot with a blue mixture in it. He watched him work with his assistances patiently. Kraden mixed it with a giant oar smelling the scent and pouring it on a plant next to it. He would wait one minute and if it died, he would add mixtures to the giant pot and mix it for a minute and pour it on another plant. He repeated over and over again until they ran out of plants. Kraden made a deep sign and looked at his watch. "Okay, break time. Go out for thirty minutes and then come back. Oh, and could you bring more plants err... Astrid?"

"Its Abby. And yes I will." The two assistance left and too need of Saturos who had a stare that frightened them. He walked to Kraden and said, "If you were making poison, your doing a very good job." Kraden laughed. "Actually, quite the opposite. I'm looking for a potion that stops aging. I found the formula that could do so, but unfortunately, its poisonous."

"I see. That is quite a catch 22. Maybe no one is meant to stay young forever."

"Hmm. Perhaps. By the way, who are you?" Saturos sat in one of the several empty chairs and Kraden did the same. "I'm just wondering of what the rumor is that's flying around nowadays. This moving mountains sound quite fascinating and i have heard your the one to talk to about these supernatural things" Kraden rubbed the corner of his head. "Yes I am. I wish people would stop doing that. People pestering me for answers of dumb things." Saturos pretended to ignore his comment. "Well what it is, its something called a colossus-"

"You know, since I'm a bit of a nice guy and can see you rather not want to talk, I just want you to answer this. Where is it." Kraden looked at him in the eye trying to read them, but he had no hint of rage of diabolical sense. "... First, tell me why."

"There is something I must do. For the protection of the world. Is that a good enough answer?"

"Even you could, the colossus comes back to life. It-"

"-generates high amount of Venus matter that brings it back to life."

"Okay. You know too much to sound natural. Tell me what it is, or what you mean." Kraden knew normal and common men do not know of such knowledge. "Your an alchemist. Right?" Kraden nodded. "Then you know, or have at least noticed our land is dying."

"... If you are talking about the loss of matter in the world, I know about that. But it couldn't possibly be killing the world."

"Outrageous. For an alchemist, your mind is bind to what you can see. Think of how the golden age prospered and how we are right now. So many magnificent things have died out, and that is because of the depletion of matter. Do you honestly believe that we are just... Lucky to survive?" Kraden closed his eyes thinking. _So many things would make sense. But all of it is just a theory._ Kraden finally caved in and said, "North. You will see it at exactly at 12 in the morning. But could you at least tell me what you plan to do?"

"I can tell you that you shouldn't trust Babi. It doesn't matter how much money he is paying you, Lemuria would never let him succeed." Saturos stood up and walked away. Kraden sat there, baffled of his words.

Saturos did not plan to fight it alone, but not with Menardi or Alex. He had a plan to lure the colossus to Tolbi and let the castle handle it. The journal was descriptive, but the author was never known. The journal went in depth of what the colossus is. It was a result of Venus in one of its most majestic forms. Their purpose was as guardians of areas with significant importance, but they were long gone along with the golden age. But the true colossus did not feed on Venus, instead it generated Venus like a lighthouse itself. So they could still exist. But besides knowing of what and where it could be, the journal went in depth of how they act. _The colossus have the spirit of a warrior who shall battle to the death. With no regards for its life, it will defend to its final breath. All colossus exist to protect. Even if their is little evidence of any sort of legendary show, it absolutely always protect for some sort of artifact with value. If this artifact is to be stolen, it will draw the colossus to it and it will kill, murder, and cause havoc of unimaginable levels to get it back. _Saturos wandered north to investigated what valuables that it might hide. It was a vast mountain and was still not yet midnight, so he guessed he would be okay. He wandered into the woods and became lost for a while. There was no major landmarks or locations, just endless rocks. As he walked, Saturos finally saw something besides mountains. He saw a sanctum that was isolated in the middle of the peaks. When he went in, the inside was crumbly and there was not much structure. But there was something that stood out. It looked like a branch in the heavy stone structure and when he went closer, it seemed to have a certain pattern on it. He went to it and picked it up. As he did, he felt something hold the object back. It was almost like he had to tear it away. When the sensation disappeared, he left the sanctum in a hurry. It was eleven o clock and the colossus would awake according to Kraden.

Saturos went back to the lab Kraden was in. "Back again? What is it now?" Saturos carelessly tossed the emblem to Kraden's notebook. "What's this?"

"A sign. That the colossus will attack today, right now in about... Twelve you said?"

"How do you know? What makes you so positive?" Kraden asked standing up. "Look carefully at what it is, and you will find out. And you would be smart to alert your king." Saturos swiftly walked back out. Kraden took the emblem and examined it closely. There was nothing that looked out if place, it was just a simple pattern he has never seen. But what made him wonder was who this Saturos is. He had no clear identity. Just a man who has a pale skin with hints of blue he has never seen in his lifetime and information that should be discovered or forbidden. He thought about what he had say. _He has nothing to gain to what I know of by telling me to raise the soldiers. And if he did have an alternative motive, a man like him would be more elegant. He simply blurted it out. Mysterious his knowledge, but I believe he may be... Perhaps... I should warn Babi. _Kraden went to Iodem who was Babi's trusted servant when Babi was no where to be found. Kraden explained the situation to him. "A mysterious man came to me today and told me the colossus of the north which is usually passive will attck us a midnight."

"Hmm. What makes you think that?"

"He handed me this emblem, which I don't know what it means yet and simply just told me that it will happen. I'm not very gullible myself, but he has no motive that I know would make sense and he has knowledge of such forbidden subjects that its hard to ignore him."

"I see... We will put the soldiers on standby for now. I trust your instincts Kraden." But the ground started to shake beneath them already. The earthquakes at midnight are common so people usually dont pay too much mind to it, bit strong ones are rare. It shows that the colossus is moving. Kraden and Babi sent outside of the castle and saw a horrifying sight. A large shadow that blocked out the moon was spotted in the distance. The spiky mountains that appeared tranquil suddenly moved upward, as if it was floating. As it came upwards, it arched backwards and the body of the colossus was revealed. Kraden was in awe of the magnificent colossus that has showed its true form and Iodem knew they were on the edge of time. He ran back into the castle and climbed to the top of the tower. He reached the top and began to ring one of the three colored bells. The red bell that he rand which echoed across the city was a warning that all civilians must evacuate the city limits via the secret passage of the castle. Immediately, the town poured in of the people who were rushing to the direction of the castle. Iodem looked at the direction of the colossus and saw that it was incredibly large. Its back which was part of its mountains made it look like a turtle, but as it stood up, it shook its entire body and the mountain fell from its back, crashing into the other mountains making a loud explosion sound that sounded like a cannon from far away. It stood tall and its head almost reached the clouds. It appeared as a silhouette and was hard to see. The commander came to the tower to meet Iodem requesting orders. "Have half of the army to protect the people evacuating. The other half will try to hold it off here." The commander nodded and ran back down. Iodem looked back at the giant colossus, fear stricken.

Saturos stared at the glorious sight. The silhouette of the colossus was magnificent and he could feel the power of the colossus as the earth rumbled of every step it took. He watched as soldiers started to set up arsenals that were hidden in the barracks. The soldiers wheeled in cannons and Ballista builds and set them up at the city walls. Saturos was relieved. He feared the soldiers would have just cower away. The colossus was coming in fast. Though it was slow, each step took a huge distance that crushed what ever it landed, it was coming in quite fast. The cannons loaded powerful shells that hid explosive rounds that exploded on impact. The ballista had enormous arrows that had an oiled tip that had fire on it, but toughened with steel to make sure it fulfills its purpose as arrows. They were fast and started to shoot with the ballista guns, trying to slow down the incoming colossus. But Saturos knew each round was like a cactus prick to the colossus. It would slow it down, but taking it down would take millions. But he watched as the colossus made its way to the city. The silhouette changed into a giant and fearsome colossus with eyes that glowed a devilish red. He looked at the body that had the reminisce of the mountain with sturdy rocks fending off the arrows from its tough body. But they were missing the most vital parts of the colossus. But when the colossus came closer, he saw its head was covered in the sturdy body of the earth. _Well the head didn't work out enough. Perhaps its heart? _But the arrows bounced off all of its major body part. The resident soldiers kept firing the arrows despite seeing it fall back to the ground. When the colossus was barely within the limits of the city, the cannons went off. To Saturos surprise, the explosive shells tore off the rocks of the colossus and it appeared vulnerable. The fiery arrows dug deep into the skin of the colossus and it showed its reaction. It started to move even faster and showed its rage in the several grunts it made. Finally, it raised its huge fist and bashed into the gates of the city. Its crash made a huge hole in the gates and the ground shook violently. It raised its fist with mist of debris fell from its hand and the blocks from the impact. Yet the soldiers kept fighting, thinking they had a chance. With the colossus close, but still a foot range, the ballista and cannons were to hit absolutely. They could see where its armor was still at and tried to fire at the spots where it was flesh. The cannons had trouble trying to hit its clean spot, but the ballista arrows were fairly accurate. They even began to shoot at the colossus face where they managed to strike its beady eyes. But the loss of its eye made it sick with rage. It kneeled down to the gate level and crushed the top with his palm. Then he moved his hand near the top skimming the top and crushing all the people on the wall and their equipment. It was a swift victory for the colossus when all the firing ceased and the soldiers were mostly dead to what he thought. _Well then. They were a bit useful than I thought. Didn't think the colossus was so... Adaptable. _Saturos ran back to the lab where Kraden was and began to wreak the room looking for the amulet. He found it in a drawer of mess. He picked it up and ran out of the city as fast as he could. The colossus had already stepped into town, crushing buildings near the lab. Saturos ran as fast as he could out of town. He ran around the colossus leg, running behind it. Its massive size made it hard to turn around and it took a bit to sense that the man was carrying the amulet. Saturos took advantaged of the colossus discombobulated act and made it out of town before it started to walk again. Saturos watched its every step making sure not to be stomped by its massive foot. Finally, Saturos made it to the lake. He threw it into the lake as far as he could and laughed when he saw that it somehow managed to skip a few more feet. Saturos watched as the colossus who was right above him kneel down to the lake and reached into the lake. Saturos ran behind the colossus and climbed on top of its foot. He climbed behind the kneecap and made a stab into its hairy skin. The colossus felt it, but did not fall. Saturos pulled it out with a stream of black blood pouring out. He stabbed it back in at a different position and yanked it out, twisting, and shaking making sure it did as much damage as it could. Finally, it toppled into the lake with its entire body fell face down into the water. With its entire body beside its foot in the water and face down, Saturos hoped to have the colossus drown. But it occurred to him that it was a colossus and he doubt it would be that easy. So he climbed back onto its foot and started to run across its thigh, to its back, and finally to its head. One thing he was sure was that colossus were integrated human forms. If it did retain much of its human nature, its most weakness and lethal spot must be the head. He stabbed his blade into the back of its head and felt it lodge into its head. He tugged at it and it took a while to pull out, but when he saw the blood spur out like a fountain, he knew the colossus was in trouble. He made another devastating stab into a different spot and ripped it out tearing as much brains as he possibly could making another spur of blood pour out. The colossus's adrenaline kicked in and it started to panic in the water. It slide its leg into the water and its leg touched the bottom of the lake. With the support of its leg, it began to stand again. Saturos held on the fur of its head as it was hoisted upward. He barely hanged on and if the fur wasn't so tight on its skin, he would have fall. When it was standing in the water, it shook its head back and forth, trying to shake off its perpetrator. But Saturos held on. When it stopped, thinking Saturos was gone, Saturos made another lethal stab onto its head. When he pulled it out, another spur of blood came pouring out. The colossus wobbled and started to fall. It collapsed, falling to the ground face down again and this time, dead. It made a large tidal wave in the impact and its massive body seemed to have reached Kalay. It was floating to Saturos amazement and he figured he could have just walked back to Kalay now. In his pocket, the jewel of Yamato started to glow a bright brown and yellow glow. The slained colossus emitted a large amount of orbs that floated into the sky. Some started to flow toward the jewel, and when it was finished, the jewel turned into a brilliant grey crystal that shone with a tranquil and weak light. It made him feel a bit weak holding it, as if it was exhausting his psynergy. He suddenly tripped to the colossus head feeling nauseous. The colossus body started to fade into a black shadow and disintegrated. Saturos tried to stand back up and reach Kalay docks, but he was too weak. It was about a mile away and the ground below his started to disappear and he couldn't even stand. Saturos started to panic. The Siegmund crystal was already absorbing adept's psynergy and he started to feel the fatigue of psynergy leaving his body. The ground below his disappeared and he fell into the lake. He floated there for a second and started to lose his conscious. He held tight to the crystal despite it was what was killing him slowly. He fainted to a quiet sleep and laid in the lake, letting the wind carry him away.


End file.
